Porrista y Cantante
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Ellas son iguales cambian de lugar para cumplir su sueño, pero no contaron que se enamorarían de los hermanos de la otra, que pasara pasen y lean.
1. LA FAMILIA Tsukino

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento, se aceptan críticas y consejos de todo, soy nueva y espero que les guste. Ah, será un Seiya Serena y un Yaten Mina

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

CAPITULO 1: LA FAMILIA TSUKINO

Por SERENA

Me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 18 años soy una famosa cantante y actriz, tengo un pelo muy hermoso de color amarillo mis ojos son azules, mi casa es muy bonita y acogedora consta de dos pisos en la primera se encuentra un despacho, una sala con una chimenea grande, un enorme comedor que sirve para cuando se reúnen algunas personas de la producción o disquera, una cocina y por ultimo un gimnasio y una pequeña disquera donde se aguardan los instrumentos musicales, en la segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones todas con su propio baño.

Voy saliendo de mi cuarto con mi lindo a atuendo que costa de un sencillo vestido amarrillo unas zapatillas de color igual, un collar azul y mi pelo suelto con una diadema del mismo color que el vestido, el que está sentado en su cama con su guitarra en el cuarto de enfrente es mi hermanito y como todos los hermanos nos llevamos mal, no es cierto , esto nos llevamos de maravilla su nombre es Yaten Tsukino tiene su pelo plateado largo amarado en una coleta, sus ojos son color verde es muy apuesto y romántico, lleva puesto una camisa color azul cielo y un pantalón negro también es un gran cantante y actor y tiene 20 años, cuando bajo las escaleras observo que mi linda mami esta al pie de esta, con un teléfono a la mano creo que está hablando con su representante su nombre es Serenity Kumana de Tsukino tiene 35 años su pelo plateado, con sus ojos de color verde , un vestido blanco muy bonito, también es una cantante famosa t aquí en Japón es sus ratos libres dibuja paisajes muy bonitos que a veces se las regala a sus amigas, la saludo con un beso y me dirijo al comedor, donde se encuentro ya sentado mi papi con su tasa de café y su periódico que siempre le por la mañanas, también es un famoso actor reconocido a quien Japón lo saludo con un beso y un abrazo y me siento junto a él, su nombre es Jadeite tiene 35 años es muy apuesto eso dice mi mami su pelo es de color amarillo, sus ojos son como los míos trae puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón beis, la que está trayendo mi desayuno es mi nana se llama Luna tiene 45 años su pelo es negro con unas pocas canas ,sus ojos son de color azules y lleva puesto su uniforme y un delantal blanco, si se lo que piensan como yo una gran cantante tenga una nana pues sencillo por qué pues mis papáis salen al extranjero muchas veces y la contrataron cuando yo tenía 1 año de edad y mi hermanito tenía 3 años, pero no me quejo tiene su lado positivo es como si tuviera una segunda mami, porque así la veo yo y creo que también mi hermano a un que lo niegue a veces.

Serena: Gracias nani por este rico desayuno -con una sonrisa-

Luna: Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto ¿y tu hermano mi niña?

Serena: Con su guitarra, sabes lo que dice o ¿no?, la inspiración llega siempre en las mañanas -con una voz de imitando a su hermano-

Luna: Lo se mi niña, pero sabes que el desayuno es importante, mejor voy por él.

Yaten: No es necesario Lunita.

Jedite: Bueno días hijo, siempre tan sarcástico como siempre.

Yaten: Buenos días papa, hermanita ¿y mama? -sentándose-

Jedite: Hablando con nuestro representante, creo que nos vamos de gira otra vez a Europa por algunos meses ¿y ustedes como van?

Serena: Pues Hotaru dice que nada mas hoy tengo una sesión de fotos junto con Darién, y después no tengo otra cosa que hacer hasta dentro de un mes, ya sabes lo del disco y la novela que hago con él.

Yaten: Pues según Taiki dice que tengo una gira aquí en Tokio, y después unas vacaciones ¡eso espero!

Serenity: ¿Que es lo que esperas?

Serena, Yaten: ¡MAMA!

Jedite: Nos espantaste querida.

Yaten: Solo le comentaba a papa que haré una gira a aquí y espero que Taiki me de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Serenity: Eso espero porque Hotaru y Taiki son exigentes y ustedes se merecen unas vacaciones, ah por cierto querido dice Mal que nos quiere mañana en Europa y que estaremos un mes ahí.

Serena: ¿Otra vez se van?, no es justo me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos juntos en mi cumpleaños.

Jedite: Sabes cómo es nuestra profesión mi pequeña coneja así que no te quejes, a lo mejor estamos antes de tu cumpleaños.

Serenity: Te prometemos que estaremos aquí para entonces.

Luna: Si mi niña además solo será por un mes o hasta menos ya lo veras.

Serena: Eso espero.

Yaten: Por cierto ¿quieres que te lleve a la disquera?

Serena: Si gracias.

Luego de esto mi hermano y yo nos despedimos y nos fuimos rumbo a la disquera que se llama Black Moon, que consta de cinco pisos, en el primero es una cafetería y recepción, el segundo es donde se gravan la novelas, el tercero es estudio de grabación de música, el cuarto donde se hacen la sección de fotos y el quinto es el despacho de nuestros representantes , también ahi trabajan nuestros novios , el mío se llamaba Darién Chiba es también un cantante y actor reconocido es muy guapo, tiene el pelo negro, ojos zafiro, un cuerpo escultural y una sonrisa muy encantadora, solo pensar en el suspiro, lo malo es que desde hace tres meses anda algo distante con migo y ya no sé qué hacer, mi hermano dice que no me preocupe, que son alucinaciones mías pero ya no sé qué pensar. La de mi hermano Yaten se llama Reí Hino, también tiene lo suyo es cantante, tiene el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos color negro es muy bella, lo que me preocupa es que mi hermano dice que también ella está algo distante con él, y eso meda mala espina.

Cuando llegamos a la disquera veo a mi novio con su pantalón azul y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, sus zapatos impecables como siempre, me ayuda a bajar del carro de mi hermanito, mi entras mi hermano entra a la disquera yo me quedo platicando con mi novio Darién.

Serena: Hola amor.

Darién: Hola princesa que bueno que te veo, antes de entrar a la disquera quiero decirte que tengo una sorpresa. "y que sorpresa ojala que seamos amigos después de lo que le voy a decir en la cena"

Serena: Y se puede saber que es, con ojos tiernos.

Darién: Pues solo te puedo adelantar que es una cena en el famoso restaurante de los StarLights.

Serena: QUE BIEN "será que me va pedir matrimonio ojala".

Darién: Paso por ti, a las ocho está bien princesa.

Serena: Por supuesto amor, y mejor entramos si no Hotaru nos va regañar.

Darién: Claro Princesa.

Y a si entramos a la disquera donde nos dirigimos a los elevadores y antes de entrar en ellos veo que mi hermano Yaten esta con Reí platicando en una de las mesas.

Por YATEN

Veo que ahí está el novio de mi hermanita como siempre, ni si quiera lo saludo, solo quiero ver a mi ángel la que hace que mi respiración se detenga, la veo en una mesa de la cafetería, que tienen aquí, esta bella con su vestido rojo su pelo suelto y con una rosa amarilla en su pelo.

Yaten: Como esta está mi ángel.

Reí: Hola Yaten como estas" mejor que lo sepa por mí que por él o su hermana"

Yaten: Huy creo que estamos algo pensativos.

Reí: No lo que pasa es que quiero decirte algo y no sé cómo en pesar.

Yaten: Vamos mi vida dilo lo que sea lo aceptare "me va decir que está embarazada y me are responsable".

Reí: Pues veras "como empiezo no quiero romperle el corazón" me….Enamore…. De…. Otra persona.

Yaten: QUEEEEEEE pero si nos amamos o no y dime ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Reí: Solo paso, no te quería lastimar Yaten enserio.

Yaten: en que falle Reí y me puedes decir quién es.

Reí: En nada es solo que él es más como yo tu entiendes no. Y el nombre pues es…..Darién Chiva.

Yaten: QUEEEEEEE por que el, y mi hermana lo sabe.

Reí: Pues no pero él me dijo que se lo iba decir hoy no te preocupes si, y espero que todavía quedemos como amigos.

Yaten: Mas te vale Reí porque sabes que mi hermana es muy importante para mí y lo de amigos no claro que no que pensabas que iba decir todo olvidado y ya, pues fíjate que no Reí y mejor me voy.

Reí: Pero Yaten.

Y me fui dejando a si a Reí, mi corazón estaba roto no quería saber nada de ella y de nadie, así que me fui a casa y me ensere en el cuarto toda la tarde tirando todo lo que me recordaba a Reí, solo espero que a mi hermanita Seré lo tome mejor que yo…

Que les pareció aquí tenemos a la primera familia y a los primero protagonistas de mi historia espero que le haiga gustado y si no me lo hagan saber se aceptan criticas consejos de todo….

Y en el siguiente capítulo tendrá el título de la familia KOU


	2. LA FAMILIA KOU

ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento, se aceptan críticas y consejos de todo, son nueva y espero que le guste. A será un Seiya Serena y un Yaten Mina

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

A leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 2: LA FAMILIA KOU

Por Mina:

Mientras salía de mi cuarto que esta al fondo, con mi lindo uniforme de porrista que consta de un top y una minifalda de color azul, con terminaciones en rojo, observo por la ventana a mi papá y hermano que se encuentran en el jardín de enfrente, pero que despistada soy, me presentare soy Mina Kou tengo 18 años curso el último año de preparatoria, soy líder de las porristas, tengo el pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura siempre traigo mi cinta roja con este, mis ojos son azules son amable y cariñosa, mi casa en bonita y grande consta de una cocina, una sala, varios cuartos, dos baños y un enorme jardín delantero donde se encuentran mi papá y hermano como dije hace un momento, el de pans de color gris, con pelo rubio, ojos azules es mi papá se llama Andrew Kou tiene 35 años es un entrenador del mejor equipo de fútbol americano aquí en Japón, antes era el quarterback del mismo pero por su lesión de hombro ya pudo continuar, el de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de color negro, con ojos color zafiro muy apuesto debo decir, con pans azul, es mi hermanito Seiya Kou tiene 19 años, es jugador de fútbol americano del equipo donde yo soy animadora, cuando entro a la cocina veo a mi mamá se llama Lita Kino de Kou su pelo es color café, ojos color verde, trae un short azul y una blusa blanca con sus 35 años no se ve mal, es una porrista del equipo de Japón, está platicando con mi abuelita Neherenia Aino de Kou su edad nunca la dice, pero se conserva bien, tiene el pelo largo color negro, ojos azules con su traje de color azul se ve genial también era una gran porrista, ahora se dedica a su restaurante llamado StarLights.

Mina: Buenos días mamá y abuelita -abrasando y besando a las dos-

Lita: Buenos días hijita, creo que amanecimos con buen humor.

Mina: Pero que dices yo siempre amanezco igual o hasta mejor ¿verdad abuelita?

Neherenia: Eso que dice mi nieta es cierto querida Lita.

Lita: Esta bien ¿puedes llevarle estos emparedados y agua a tu padre y hermano por favor?

Mina: Con mucho gusto mamá.

Y me fui a dejarles su refrigerio a mi papá y hermano.

Por Seiya:

Estamos lanzando unos pases mi padre y yo, cuando veo a mi linda hermanita salir con bocadillos veo que mi padre grita tiempo fuera.

Andrew: Buen trabajo si sigues así te ascenderán a quarterback.

Seiya: Que bueno sería papá, ya muero de hambre.

Mina: Tu nunca cambiaras verdad, mejor apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Terminando lo que nos trajo mi linda hermanita corro hacia mi cuarto para darme una ducha, ni 15 minutos tarde en salir ya con el uniforme de la escuela el cual es de color azul con la chamara del equipo en color rojo, veo que mi hermanita ya está en mi convertible color azul, no tardamos en llegar a la escuela, al estacionarme veo como sale corriendo mi hermanita Mina creo a buscar a su novio, veo a mi novia parada al lado de su coche tan linda como siempre con su pelo color verde amarrado en una cola, ojos azules, con su uniforme de porrista, me acerco a ella.

Seiya: Hola amor.

Michiru: Hola Seiya no te vi llegar.

Seiya: Te ves preocupada que te sucede.

Michiru: "no quiero lastimarlo pero será mejor así" Lo que pasa es que me enamore de otra persona en estas vacaciones.

Seiya: QUEEEEE no me puedes hacerme esto, yo siempre creí en ti y ahora... ya no se que pensar.

Michiru: Vamos Seiya no tendría que ser así lo sabes bien, siempre tan ocupado con tu hermana y…

Seiya: No metas a mi hermana en esto, es cierto lo que dices pero... ¿me puedes decir quién es?

Michiru: Perdón Seiya lo de tu hermana y pues... es... Haruka Tenou.

Seiya: QUEEEE espero que lo sepa mi hermanita por que si no tú y el me las van a pagar.

Michiru: Pues no lo sabe, pero él me dijo que se lo iba a decir hoy en un lugar especial para que no se sienta lastimada.

Después de lo doloroso que fue enterarme de eso me dirigí al salón, sin ningún ánimo, hasta en mis entrenamiento estuve a ausente por que varias veces el entrenador me reprendió solo me preocupaba mi hermanita Mina.

Por Mina:

Luego que salí corriendo del carro de mi hermano encontre a mi novio Haruka Tenou estaba muy guapo como siempre, con su pelo rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa que derretía a todas las mujer del instituto, su uniforme y su chamarra en color rojo, él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de nuestra escuela.

Mina: Hola amorcito -con una sonrisa-

Haruka: Hola mi terroncito, que bueno que te veo, te invito a cenar hoy a las ocho ¿está bien?

Mina: Por supuesto que si mi amor ¿y se puede saber dónde?

Haruka: Es una sorpresa mi terroncito, luego te veo voy a clases.

Y se fue sin decirme nada más, me dirigí a mi salón reflexionando de que últimamente Haruka ha estado actuando muy raro, eso no me gusta no sé qué hacer, al terminar mis clases me dirijo hacía el campo de fútbol donde practico mi nueva rutina con mi escuadra, luego de terminar me dirijo al auto de mi hermanito Seiya y lo noto triste quise saber por qué pero estaba muy emocionada con lo de Haruka que ya no le quise preguntar...

Gracias por sus comentarios a talandia y a sheblunar.

Si quieren que alguna canción aparezca aquí me lo hagan saber y prepárense por que viene lo bueno, eso espero, sin más que decir se despide Mirel Moon


	3. ¿COMO TE CONOCI?

ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento, se aceptan críticas y consejos de todo, son nueva y espero que le guste. A será un Seiya Serena y un Yaten Mina

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Perdón por la tardanza no tengo escusa y quiero agradecer a sheblunar por leer me y opinar.

A leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 3 ¿COMO TE CONOCI?

Llegando la hora señalada los novios de ambos, pasaron por ellas a sus casas y las llevaron al restáurate llamado StarLights, los primeros en llegar fueron Mina y Haruka, enseguida que llegaron su abuelita de esta, los sentó en la mesa que está cerca de la ventana donde se veía una luna espectacular, Mina lucía un vestido simple en color azul con tirantes en forma de corazón, le llegaba a media pierna, unas zapatillas del mismo color y su pelo recogido en una coleta por su cinta roja, Haruka con su traje de color gris muy guapo como siempre, como todo caballero le jalo la silla a Mina para que se sentara, y el hiso lo propio.

Haruka: Peque Mina tengo algo que tengo que decirte y no te va a gustar mucho.

Mina: No me espantes Haruka que es, dímelo sí.

Haruka: Pues no c como empezar Mina enserio.

Antes de continuar un mesero traía dos cachos de pastel de chocolate, con dos malteadas, por parte de su abuelita de Mina.

Haruka: Y esto.

Mesero: Cortesía de la casa joven.

Haruka: Gracias

Mina: Que es eso que me tienes que decir Haruka

Mientras Haruka se armaba de valor para decirle a Mina su noticia, Serena y Darién entraban al restaurante, con algunos que otros que pedían sus autógrafos de ambos, Serena lucía un vestido color rosa tipo esta ple, le llegaba a media pierna, con zapatillas del mismo tono, su pelo con una media coleta se veía a hermosa y Darién con su esmoquin en color negro tan galante y guapo como siempre, estos se sentaron a unas cuantas mesa de donde estaban Haruka y Mina.

Darién: Princesa hay algo importante que hablar seriamente

Serena: Claro que si Darién.

Serena: Y qué es eso importante que decir Darién.

Darién: Bueno yo… Las cosas han cambiado mucho lo sabes, en estos tres meses me he dado cuenta que no te amo y te veo como una amiga.

Serena: Que como dices Darién eso, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso?

Darién: Princesa no tengo escusa, solo me di cuenta que ella es tan perfecta, es como yo pero sabes podemos ser amigos.

Serena: QUEEEE no lo puedo creer en cima quieres que yo, sea tu amiga por dios Darién.

Darién: Serena no es bueno que ágamos un escándalos, tranquilízate si y piénsalo que te digo sería bueno para nuestra imagen.

Serena: Esto no tiene sentido Darién, si me permites me voy al tocador para pensar

Mientras entraba al baño Serena, Haruka final mente hablo (creo que fue bastante tiempo)

Haruka: Sabes en estas vacaciones encontré a mi alma gemela Mina.

Mina: QUEEEE, como me dices eso entonces que soy yo.

Haruka: Sabes eres como una especie de amiga que siempre estuvo con migo en la buenas y en las malas, creo que así deberíamos de seguir como dos buenos amigos.

Mina: Haruka Tenou me estas tratando decir que nunca me viste como una novia, que malo eres, siempre te vi con ojos de amor, pero esto no me lo esperaba enserio.

Haruka: Es solo que no c como expresarme enserio, pero quiero ser solo tu amigo qué opinas.

Mina: Yo no c que pensar Haruka, es solo que…..

Y se fue al baño corriendo cuando entro cerró la puerta tras ella, lo que nunca imagino es que también alguien estaba allí.

Mina: Disculpa me pues pasar más papel, es que aquí ya no hay.

Serena: Claro aquí tienes.

Saliendo del cubículo donde se encontraban la dos

Mina: Guay tu eres Serena Tsukino la famosa actriz y cantante del año, es un placer me llamo...

Serena: Se cómo te llamas eres Mina Kou eres capitana del famoso equipo de las águilas blancas.

Mina: Guay nunca pensé que hay como tu supiera algo sobre mi.

Serena: Claro sabes desde niña he querido ser animadora, pero mis padres no quieren, pero sabes algo en mis ratos libres pactico, no mucho pero se me da.

Mina; No lo puedo creer yo, igual mis papas no quieren que cante o actué pero practico en secreto y se me da un poco

Serena: Se me ocurrido algo, no te has fijado que somos iguales, mírate casi parecemos gemelas.

Mina: Creo que también se me había ocurrido esto, pero si nos cachan o descubren que arriamos.

Serena: Pues no c, no se me ocurrió y si lo probamos por una o dos semanas.

Mina: No c parecerte a ti sería fácil, expresarme y hacer lo que tú haces es otra cosa.

Serena: Anda que pierdes, sería como una oportunidad de saber cómo es la vida de una actriz y yo pues sabría que es una vida de…..

Mina: Una porrista no, está bien total que pierdo.

Mientras se cambiaban y se arreglaban en el baño se contaban cosas de una a la otra, con los celulares mostraban quien era quien en su casa.

Mina: Bueno cual quier cosa háblame a tu celular adiós y suerte.

Serena: Igualmente, no se te olvide vernos en dos semanas aquí adiós y suerte.

Así llegaron a las mesas de su otra yo para disponer a desempeñar su papel que le correspondía.

En la mesa de Serena.

Mina: Perdón por tardar tanto, es solo que no me siento bien me puedes llegar a mi casas por favor Darién.

Darién: No hay problema princesa, claro pero antes que pensaste de lo que te dije.

Mina: No Darién no quiero ser tu amiga "suerte que me conto de este asunto, si no la hubiera metido la pata" y por favor llévame a mi casa.

Darién: Esta bien princesa si es lo que tú quieres.

Luego de esto Mina y Darién que no se había dado cuenta del cambio se dirigieron a su convertible, se fueron a la casa de Serena.

Mesa de Mina.

Serena al observar al ex de novio de Mina tomo el pastel que estaba en la mesa, se lo hecho en el traje que traía Haruka y luego de una abofeteada.

Haruka: Pero que hiciste Mina como me dejaste – sobándose la mejiya-

Serena: Que crías Haruka, con migo no se juega, mejor me voy con mi abuelita.

Haruka: Espera Mina, deja que te lleve.

Serena: No gracias, por cierto no me hable y no te dirijas a mi.

Y a si Serena dejo a un Haruka furioso, tuvo otro remedio que buscar a su abuela de Mina y esperar que serrara el restaurante e irse con ella. ( que pensaban que olvide del escarmiento de Darién pues no) Mientras tanto llegando a la casa de Serena, Mina bajo del auto de Darién hecha furia, el cual la fue siguiendo, por su comportamiento, pero justo en la entrada Mina se voltio le dio una cachetada a Darién le pego entre sus partes, se metió a la casa, corrió hasta el cuarto de Serena llorando, se tiro a la cama mientras seguía llorando hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Mientras tanto Neherenia, manejaba su auto veía a su nieta o al menos eso parecía, que se encontraba llorando sin saber que decirle, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Mina, Serena salía del auto de la abuela de esta, cuando entraron a la casa.

Neherenia: Estas bien Mina.

Serena: Si abuelita, no te preocupes ya se me va a pasar.

Neherenia: Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad.

Serena: Si abuelita, estoy cansada mejor voy a mi cuarto no quiero despertar a mis padres.

Neherenia: Esta bien, que descanses.

Serena: Igualmente abue.

Por ahora díganme si le justo o no, sugerencias, comentarios se aceptan de todo.

Su amiga Mirel Moon.


	4. TIEMPO DE HERMANOS O ¿NO? - PARTE 1

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento.

A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Las accione están en guiones.

La canción que sale en este capítulo es "Duele Amarte Tanto" tan poco es mía y la canta Reik.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia si les gusta apóyenme dejando un lindo review.

Ahora ci a leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 4: TIEMPO DE HERMANOS O ¿NO? - PARTE 1

En la casa de Mina.

Mientras que Serena que traía un short y una blusa rosa, donde estaba Seiya que traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa rayada y una gorra, con su abuela que lleva un traje de color morado, veían partir a los padres de Mina decidieron entrar a la casa de nuevo.

Neguereni: Bien chicos que les gustaría desayudar.

Seiya: Bueno abue unos ricos hot cakes y porque son los preferidos de mi hermanita.

Serena: "guay este chico si es muy guapo, pero no se le quita lo arrogante y encima quiere pedir algo que no me gusta, no señor" Pero que dices si a mí me gustan los wafles.

Seiya y Neherenia: QUEEEEE.

Seiya: Estas bien desde la mañana te he notado rara –poniéndole la mano en la frente-

Serena: Pero ¿cómo crees? "Ahora que hago piensa rápido serena te van a descubrir ya lo tengo" Es malo que una quiera algo diferente en la mañana.

Neherenia: Eso que dice tu hermana es cierto Seiya ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Seiya: Esta bien, está bien ahora vamos hacer el desayuno porque muero de habré.

Y así desayunaron sin más complicaciones, mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad.

Casa de Serena.

Una guitarra empezaba a sonar con una hermosa letra, luego Yaten empezó a cantar

Sabiendo que ya te perdí

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mí llanto

Y me hablara de ti

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me duele más imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me duele más imaginar que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

Mina quien estaba con un lindo vestido en color azul cielo, una diadema negra y sandalias color azul, se percató de una guitarra que sonaba, así que decidió averiguar de dónde salía el sonido, cuando por fin, se encontró con lo más sorprendente, un chico con unos bóxer medio desnudo, sentado en una cama, le daba la espalda, pero no era un chico cualquiera no lo podría creer era

Mina: YATEN TSUKINO –grito con emoción- Guay me podrías dar tu autógrafo, eres mi ídolo, porfa sí.

Al percatarse que su hermana o eso pensaba el, se encontraba en su cuarto, levantó de su cama y se dirigió a si ella.

Yaten: Pero que dices hermana te encuentras bien –poniéndole la mano en la frente-

Mina: "guay están guapo en persona, reacciona Mina" a si claro ¿por qué no lo habría estar?

Yaten: Y todavía lo preguntas, pero en fin, bueno que dices si vamos a desayunar "como ya no quiero pensar en Rey saldré con mi hermana" y después a un lugar que te va a fascinar.

Mina: A si claro, te espero abajo "yo en una cita con Yaten si supieran mis amigas se morirían de envidia"

Yaten quien lucía una camisa en color negro, con un pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatos, se dirigía al comedor donde estaba Luna y su hermana o eso pensaba.

Yaten: Buenos días lunita, hermana.

Luna: Buenos días yatensito.

Mina: jajá, te dicen yatensito.

Yaten: Enserio Serena estas bien me preocupes no te afecto lo de Darién verdad.

Luna: Si mi niña, primero que no querías tus wafles, tu jugo de naranja y por ultimo tu vestido.

Mina: "y ahora qué hago ya me descubrieron, piensa Mina, piensa, ya se" Hay nani, que dices no hay de malo en querer cambiar un poco, sobre el apodo de mi hermanito, es que se oye tan gracioso en ti que no pensé.

Luna: Bueno mi niña está bien, pero luego quisiera platicar a solas contigo

Mina: Esta bien nani.

Yaten: Bueno hermana si tú lo dices está bien, mejor nos apuramos y vamos al lugar que te quiero mostrar.

Mina: Por supuesto que si hermanito.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad específicamente en la casas de mina.

Neherenia: Bueno chicos nos vemos nada de fiesta, rituales satánicos, pirsin, drogas o alcohol.

Seiya: Abue lo dices enserio, eso de los rituales, pirsin, drogas y alcohol no lo hacemos pero lo de la fiesta tú y Mina sí, yo me opuse.

Neherenia: Esta bien, no fue mi intención solo cuídense, no vemos en la noche.

Serena: Esta bien abuelita hasta la noche.

Seiya: Adiós abue.

Después que se la abuelita de Mina, Serena y Seiya se dirigieron cada quien a su cuarto pero antes.

Seiya: Por cierto Mina quieres ir a los boliches "así no pienso en lo que me hiso Michiru"

Serena: Claro me encantaría " así podre conocer mas de este chico tan guapo"

Seiya: Entonces vamos

Y así partieron rumbo a los boliches, mientras tanto, en un acuario donde se aprecian todo tipo de animales acuáticos, Yaten y Mina admiraban el lugar.

Mina: Guay es genial todo esto no te parece hermano.

Yaten: Si es cierto -con vos melancólica-

Mina: Vamos hermano y ese ánimo.

Yaten. Serena no sé si sepas pero rompí con Rey.

Mina: QUEEEEE no lo puedo creer, eran una pareja fabulosa, se veían geniales.

Yaten: Lo se hermana es solo que no lo puedo creer, entonces Darién no te lo digo verdad.

Mina: Si me lo digo pero no pensé que lo tomaras tan mal –agarrándole la mano a este-

Yaten "esta sensación no, no lo creo será posible" bueno sigamos, no hay que pensar en esas personas.

Mina: Esta bien hermanito.

Y así siguieron su recorrido, mientras tanto en el boliche.

Seiya: Seiya 5 Mina: 5 guay hermana, eras tan buena en esto, que antes me ganabas.

Serena: En verdad "ella no me dijo eso y ahora que" si mejor vamos al cine y luego por unas hamburguesas que opinas.

Seiya: Esta bien, pero tú invitas las hamburguesas, por cierto te quiero decir algo pero será en la casa.

Serena: Esta bien "ojala que no me haya descubierto"

Partieron a otro lugar que no era el cine si no a un Karaoke.

Serena: Esto no es el cine hermano ¿Dónde me trajiste Seiya?

Seiya: Pues como sé que te gusta cantar, pensé Seiya le tienes que dar un gusto a tu linda hermanita - pellizcándole la mejilla- y a quilo tienes.

Serena: Pero yo quería ir al cine -enojada-

Seiya: Vamos hermana, te propongo algo, mañana tu escoges que hacer de acuerdo

Serena: Esta bien "es un chico tan tierno, pero estas loca si ayer rompiste con Darién, esto no está bien"

Mientras entraban y se acomodaban en una mesa del lugar, en otro lado Yaten y Mina comían plácidamente en el acuario cuando de pronto a Mina se le ocurrió una idea.

Mina: Ya sé por qué no vamos a ver las estrellas hermano, conozco un lugar muy bonito "eso de decirle hermano no, quisiera decirte mi bombón, pero que te pasa Mina, si acabas de terminar con Haruka"

Yaten: Esta bien hermana, pero tendrás que hacer una canción a dueto con migo en mi nuevo disco que lanzare, de acuerdo.

Mina: Que más me queda "y si no canto bien y descubren lo que planeamos"

Mientras terminaban de comer, Yaten y Mina se dirigieron a la salida del acuario, para subir al auto de Yaten, amablemente Mina le indico el lugar donde podrían ver las estrellas.

Bueno espero que les haya justado este capítulo si quieren saber de como les fue a nuestras parejas, por cierto Yaten ya se abra dado cuenta del cambio, también Luna, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Comenten si les gusto la canción o si quieren alguna canción me la hagan saber.

Su amiga Mirel Moon


	5. TIEMPO DE HERMANOS O ¿NO? - PARTE 2

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento. A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Las accione están en guiones.

La canción que sale en este capítulo es "Corazones Tontos" tan poco es mía y la canta Jesse y Joy.

Mirel Moon está muy triste porque nadie comenta su historia pero se acerca un Seiya tan galante como siempre y le comenta

Seiya: Bombón no estés triste, yo te apoyo sigue adelante ya quiero confesarle a Serena que me estoy enamorando de ella - con tono de suplica-

Mirel Moon: Si lo pones de ese modo está bien.

Hola mis queridas lectora si ya se me tardo, pero soy segura espero que les guste este capítulo y si le gusto o no apóyenme dejando un lindo review.

A leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 5 TIEMPO DE HERNANOS O ¿NO?

PARTE 2 FINAL.

Mientras tanto en el karaoke Seiya y Serene se encontraban sentados en medio de este, veían como varias personas participaban.

Serena: Esto es grandioso y aparte la hamburguesa es una delicia ¿no lo crees hermano?

Seiya: Tengo que admitir que esta ves tienes toda la razón, pero creo que ya es hora que tu cantes.

Serena: Esta bien pero tú me acompañaras -jalando a Seiya-

Cuando subieron al escenario la pantalla mostro la canción y empezaron a cantar

Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo

Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo

Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo

Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos

Nunca es tarde para comenzar

No tengas miedo de volver amar

Lo que quiero es un amor

Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón

Continuidad y convicción

Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy

Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Eso es lo que soy

Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo

Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero

Nunca es tarde para comenzar

No tengo miedo de volver amar

Lo que quiero es un amor

Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón

Continuidad y convicción

Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy

Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Esto es lo que soy

Lo que quiero es un amor

Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón

Continuidad y convicción

Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy

Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Eso es lo que soy

No soy alfombra ni escalón

Esto es lo que soy

Cuando terminaron la canción Seiya y Serena se dirigieron a su mesa, lo que nunca imaginaron era que estaban Haruka y Michiru estaban en una mesa muy cariñosos, cuando por fin sentaron alguien había derramado un vaso de refresco en la cabeza de Serena.

Chica: Usp perdón, pero mira hermano ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Chico: Si son los Kou hermana ¿pero no creen que hicieron un ridículo en el escenario?

Chica: Yo creo que si hermano.

Seiya: El primer lugar no nos gustan que nos ofendan y en segundo tu hermana debería disculpar con la mía –con tono enojado-

Chica: Mira niñito esto no es personal, pero yo y tu hermana tenemos rivalidad – decía altaneramente-

Chico: Además creo que a nosotros nos cambiaron -señalando la mesa al otro extremo-

Chica: Vámonos hermano, nos vemos Mina suerte con animar al equipo de tu hermano la necesitaran jajaja.

Chico: Adiós Seiya te deseo suerte en el partido del sábado la necesitarás jajaja.

Después q se fueron.

Serena: Pero se creen esos dos y mira que me hiso esa chica de cabello pelirrojo –con tono molesto-

Seiya: Que dijiste si son los Alfa, hay hermana sé que viendo así a Haruka te afecta, pero nos para tanto.

Serena: "Que yo no sabía eso" Mejor vamos a la casa no me siento muy bien q digamos.

Seiya: Esta bien hermana es mejor irnos, sino soy capaz de decirle sus verdades a esos dos, ya que se lo tienen bien merecido.

Luego de esto Seiya y Serena se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad en un bosque donde apreciaban todas estrellas y la luna en su esplendor Yaten y Mina la observaban desde su auto.

Yaten: Guay hermana nunca pensé en este lugar, se ve estupendo.

Mina: Verdad que si, además me contaron que el miércoles habrá una lluvia de meteoritos "gracias Ami por la información" y me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo.

Pero antes de contestar oyeron rudos muy extraños.

Yaten: Escuchaste eso hermana – en tono sorprendido-

Mina: Claro creo que viene detrás de esos árboles.

Yaten: Ven vamos averiguar.

Mina: Pero como se te ocurre, además que tal si es un zombi, un hombre lobo o un vampiro.

Yaten: Hay hermana pero que imaginación tienes, vamos anda, además yo vengo contigo ¿Qué te podría pasar?

Mina: Esta bien, solo porque vengo contigo.

Y así fueron averiguar, lo que nunca pensaron era ver a sus ex desnudos, tapados con una sábana haciendo el amor.

Rey: Así cariño dame más -decía dificultosamente-

Darién: Ya casi mi amor solo un poco más.

Mientras veían y escuchaban, como ellos se fundían en una solo persona, Mina recordó que tal vez, así se vería Haruka y Michiru, salió corriendo y llorando, mientras que por otro lado Yaten no daba crédito a lo que veía, reacciono para ir tras de su hermana.

Yaten: Espera serena –gritaba-

Cuando la al canso la tomo del brazo para hacerla girar, cuando por fin la tuvo cara a cara no podía creer se veía tan hermosa con la luna reflejada como si fuera un farol.

Yaten: "pero qué demonios piensas, es tu hermana o no"

Mina: Déjame Yaten no quiero q me veas así.

Yaten: No me digas eso, eres mi única hermana, por favor Sere, vamos a la casa y te tranquilizas.

Mina: Esta bien hermano llévame a la casa -con vos melancólica-

Luego de esto Yaten y Mina se dirigieron a su casa cuando entraron Mina entro corriendo y llorando, Yaten la siguió cundo por fin llegaron a la habitación de Serena, Mina se dejó caer a la cama y Yaten entro con ella, se sentó donde se encontraba Mina llorando, empezó acariciar su pelo.

Yaten: Tranquilízate hermana no es bueno que estés así, por ese tipo que no vale la pena, ya encontraras a un hombre de tus sueños.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco se reincorporo y vio Yaten sonreír, aunque también se veía triste.

Mina: Gracias hermano "si supieras que ya lo encontré y lloraba porque me ves como tu hermana" ¿podrías quedarte con migo a dormir? – Con pucheros-

Yaten: Esta bien solo por hoy "creo que no va a cambiar nunca" – con vos resignada-

Se dispusieron a dormir, mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad.

Casa de Mina.

Seiya y Serena entraban a su casa.

Seiya: Bueno hermana ahora me tienes que decir que te paso.

Serena: Es solo que no aguante la escena de Haruka y Michiru "si como no tengo que mentir"

Seiya: Tienes la razón yo tampoco pero hay que olvidarlos –con vos seria-

Serena: Mejor hay que irnos a descansar hasta mañana hermano

Seiya: Espera, sabes por un momento te escuchaste como la famosa cantante Serena Tsukino, suena descabellado pero eso imagine.

Serena: "ya me descubrió y ahora" Pero como se te ocurre hermano en verdad tienes una excelente imaginación jajaja –sonaba nerviosa-

Pero antes de que Seiya respondiera la luz se fue, Serena dio un pequeño grito y Seiya la abrazo, luego la cargo hasta su cuarto guiado solo por sus sentidos .cuando entraron Seiya deposito a Serena en la cama de Mina donde solo se veía por la luz de la calle.

Seiya: Bueno hermana mejor te dejo mañana nos vemos.

Serena: Espera Seiya podrías quedarte con migo hasta que llegue la luz.

Seiya: Esta bien –con vos de resignación-

Cuando los dos estaban acomodados en la cama no supieron cuando se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Serena se despertó alegremente no recordaba dormir también, pero se percató que Seiya no estaba con ella, así que pensó que él ya se allá estaba en la cocina con la abuela de Mina asiendo el desayuno, así que decidió darse un buen baño, pero cuando entro quedo en estado de trance por que vio a un Seiya desnudo con su cuerpo escultural era un dios, de no ser por un vidrio que tapaba su parte, se le hubiera salido sangre por la nariz, cuando reacciono Serena rápido salió de allí antes de que Seiya se percatara de eso, luego de esto Serena mejor se vistió en su cuarto con una blusa rosa, una falda negra y unos botines con su pelo recogido en una coleta sin olvidar el listón rojo, cuando bajo se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una nota de su abuela de Mina que decía:

° Queridos nietos espero que le guste el desayuno que les prepare, surgieron algunos inconvenientes en el restaurant y me fui temprano así que no me esperen a desayunar, diviértanse mucho, los quieres su abuelita Neherenia °

Así que decidió desayunar, realmente se veía exquisito, pero antes de provocar bocado vio a Seiya en la puerta de la cocina recargado vestía una playera azul cielo y unos jeans deslavados y con sus tenis realmente se veía condenadamente guapo.

Seiya: Veo que mi linda hermana no piensa compartir el desayuno conmigo o me equivoco.

Serena: No como crees es solo que muero de hambre "tan arrogante como siempre pero se ve sexi asi"

Seiya: Mi hermana una glotona esto si lo tengo que poner en mi diario –con tono bromista-

Serena: Mejor siéntate y desayunamos, que después tememos que ir al parque de diversiones – con tono serio-

Seiya: Huy creo que amenísimos del lado equivocado de la cama, está bien tu ganas solo porque si quiero ir al parque de diversiones - con sinceridad-

Mientras ellos desayunaban plácidamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

Casa de Mina.

Yaten quien traía puesto una camisa verde, un pantalón en color negro y sus zapatos, llevaba el almuerzo para su hermana o eso pensaba, cuando entro en su cuarto, dejo el almuerzo en una mesita y la desperto amablemente.

Yaten: Buenos días dormilona.

Mina: Hola hermano "guay es te chico si es realmente muy atento" que hora son –-bostezaba-

Yaten: No lo sé, pero mejor apúrate te quiero mostrar otro lugar precioso.

Mina: Claro, gracias por el almuerzo hermano –con una sonrisa-

Yaten: Bueno te dejo para que desayunes tranquilamente te veo a bajo.

Mina: Por supuesto no tardo "guay otra cita con él, creo que me tengo que a acostumbrar".

Cuando Yaten se fue del cuarto de Serena se dirigió al estudio para hablar con Taiki por teléfono espero que contestara.

Taiki: Si diga.

Yaten: Taiki tenemos que hablar mañana temprano, te tengo una sorpresa que te va a gustar a ti y a tu hermana Hotaru.

Taiki: No me digas, y no me podrías adelantar de que se trata.

Yaten: La verdad no pero te aseguro que con esto me das mis vacaciones.

Taiki: Esta bien solo espero que sean buenas noticias.

Yaten: Ya lo verás que sí, bueno te dejo.

Taiki: Estaba bien nos vemos mañana adiós.

Y así colgaron los dos, cuando salió vio a su hermana que llevaba unos jeans ajustados, un top y sus tenis.

Mina: Bueno hermano ya estoy lista.

Yaten: Si hermana ya lo veo, bueno vámonos.

Se dirigieron al carro de Yaten, cuando por fin se subieron Yaten llevo a Mina a un invernadero que estaba afuera de la ciudad.

Mina: Guay esto es increíble hermano, nunca pese que hubiera tantas plantas.

Yaten: Tienes razón hermana todo se ve fantástico.

Mina: Esta planta se llama no me olvides es tan hermosa "pero más hermosa eres tú"

Yaten: Vamos a ese árbol que esta allá te parece –tomando la mano de Mina-

Mina: Así claro "hay Yaten si supieras que ya me enamore de ti"

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones.

Serena: Mira ese elefante se ve genial.

Seiya: Y esa jirafa con su hijo, ya que terminamos ¿Por qué no vamos a los juegos? bombón

Serena: Como me dijiste hermano.

Seiya: "que te pasa Seiya es tu hermana "Este nada solo dije que mejor hay que ir de una vez –agarrándole la mano y corriendo-

Y así partieron a los juegos donde primero se subieron primero a la montaña rusa, luego al carrusel, así siguieron con todos los juegos, por ultimo a la casa embrujada donde Seiya y Serena salieron abrazados por los sustos que se llevaron

Serena: Disculpa hermano pero me puedes soltar –con rubor en las mejillas-

Seiya: Claro bombón.

Serena: Que dijiste hermano.

Seiya: "otra vez" nada solo dije hermana- con cara apenada-

Serena: "Que si se lo que escuche, me gusta que me diga así" Mejor que te parece si vamos al restaurante de la abuela para comer.

Seiya: Esta bien "suerte que no me escucho"

Se dirigieron a la salida del parque de diversiones, para subirse al carro de Seiya y partir al restaurante de su abuela.

Mientras tanto en el invernadero donde Yaten y Mina se encontraban sentados contemplando como caían las hojas del árbol.

Yaten: Sabes hermana, nunca pensé en sentí tanta paz como ahora.

Mina: Tienes razón, se respira tanta tranquilidad, que ya no sabes.

Yaten: Bueno hermana que te parece si nos vamos a la casa a comer y haber una película.

Mina: Tan pronto, mejor que tal si comemos en esa cafetería que esta allá.

Yaten: Esta bien como diga mi hermosa y querida hermanita. luego nos regresamos a la casa.

Mina: Claro como diga mi hermano.

Luego se pararon y se dirigieron a la cafetería que se encontraba en el invernadero, después se sentaron y ordenaron, mientras comían plácidamente.

Mientras tanto Seiya y Serena llegaban al restaurante de su abuela, pero no entraron por la puerta principal sino por la puerta de atrás, a Serena no le gustó mucho la idea pero tuvo que aceptar.

Neherenia: Chicos no los esperaba por aquí. –entregándoles unos platos de come-

Seiya: Hay abue, sabes que nos gusta como cocinas, por cierto de sienta bien ese traje en color azul cielo- comiendo un poco-

Neherenia: Gracias Seiya, tu siempre tan galante –en tono de broma-

Serena. Por cierto abue no sabes ¿Cuándo regresan nuestros padres?

Neherenia: No se querida Mina, según tu padre me comento esta mañana por teléfono que tal vez vendrían a ver a tu hermano jugar este sábado.

Seiya: QUEEEE enserio, no me lo esperaba, solo espero no decepcionar a mi padre

Neherenia: Ya verás que no.

Mientras platicaban, comían y reían de cosas sin importancia Serena pensaba que solo alguna vez quisiera estar con sus padres juntos, no se percató que se levantó y salió corriendo a la calle donde ya llovía, Seiya al ver esta reacción de su hermana o eso pensaba él fue tras ella.

Seiya: Bom…. Hermana te encuentras bien.

Serena: Si hermano es solo que…. Ya no sé.

Seiya: Mejor vamos adentro aquí te vas a resfriar "se ve hermosa bajo la lluvia, pero es mi hermana reacciona Seiya"

Serena: No mejor vámonos a la casa quisiera descansar.

Seiya: Esta bien, te dejo en el carro y regreso para decirle a la abue que nos vamos.

Luego de esto Seiya dejo a una Serena triste y mojada en el carro y fue a decirle a su abue que se irían.

Seiya: Abue nos vamos Mina no se siente bien, luego nos vemos.

Neherenia: Esta bien Seiya pero luego quisiera hablar con ella, de acuerdo

Seiya: Esta bien abue nos vemos en la casa.

Después que se despidió de su abuela Seiya fue al auto donde encontró a una Serena que se había dormido, se dispuso a conducir para llevar a su hermana o eso pensaba el, a su casas cuando por fin llegaron, Seiya cargo a su hermana hasta su cuarto en donde tuvo que quitarle la ropa mojada y cambiarse por una seca, cuando estuvo lista salió de su cuarto y se fue a dormir al suya para mañana ir a clases.

Mientras tanto en el invernadero Yaten y Mina al ver que ya era de noche se dirigieron a su casa cuando llegaron Luna los estaba esperando.

Luna: Buenas noches muchachos, como se la pasaron

Yaten: Bien nani, bueno mejor me voy tengo algo de sueño –bostezando-

Luna. Está bien que descanse yatensito.

Yaten: Lo are lunita, nos venos mañana hermanita.

Mina: Que descanse hermano.

Cuando por fin se fue Yaten Luna hablo con Mina.

Luna: Y bien que me tiene que decir señorita

Mina: ¿De qué nani?

Luna: Pues sé que usted no es mi Serena.

Mina: Pero como dice eso nani, soy yo Serena

Luna: No le creo eso, además mi niña tiene una pulsera que yo se la regale y que nunca se la quita y usted no la trae.

Mina: Esta bien me cachaste, pero por favor no se lo digas a los demás, es solo que quería saber que se sentía ser una cantante y cambie lugar con su niña.

Luna: Esta bien y sabe me alegro por usted y la ayudare en lo que pueda, pero me preocupa Serena.

Mina: Enserio, no lo puedo creer, no se preocupe está en mi casa pasándose por mí.

Luna: Que bueno, ahora tendrá que ir a dormir por que mañana tendrá que trabajar.

Mina: Gracias luna, bueno nos vemos mañana.

Luna: Hasta mañana señorita, perdón mi niña.

Y así Mina se fue al cuarto de Serena para dormir y soñar con un joven de cabellos plateados, esperando que cuando se descubra la verdad, el la amara.

Quiero agradecer a Sheblunar, AliceSesshTaisho, diana patricia de Kou y Talandia por leer esta historia, espero que les allá gustado sino me lo hagan saber.


	6. UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO O SERA UN

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento. A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Las accione están en guiones.

La canción que sale se llama "CELOS" y la canta Fanny Lu y tampoco es mía

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia si les gusta o no apóyenme dejando un lindo review.

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 6 UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO O SERA UN CUADRADO.

Casa de Mina

Serena que estaba contenta entraba a la cocina con el uniforme de porrista, observo a su abuelita de Mina preparando el almuerzo.

Neherenia: Veo que amanecimos de buenas -entregándole uno wafles-

Serena: Es solo que pase un buen fin de semana.

Neherenia: Tu hermano me comento algo antes de que se pusiera a practicar en el patio.

Serena: Me lo supuse y que más te comento.

Neherenia: Que tú y Haruka ya no son novios, pero sabes no hablemos de eso, mejor cuéntame te la pasaste bien.

Serena: Bien se queda corto, me la pase fenomenal -con un suspiro-

Neherenia: De una calificación de 1 al 10 cual merece tu hermano.

Serena: Definitivamente 10 -con estrellitas en los ojos-

Neherenia: Que bueno sabes tú y mi nieto harían una excelente pareja "espero q caiga en mi anzuelo"

Serena: Usted lo cree -con un suspiro-

Neherenia: Si además de ser honesta nunca me gusto Michiru para él.

Serena: Enserio, lo único malo es que me ve como una hermana -con vos resignada-

Neherenia: Eso es fácil deja de parecerte a mi nieta y actúa como tú -regañándola-

Serena: QUEEEEE "ya me descubrí sola y ahora que ago" como dices eso abuela.

Neherenia: En serio pensaban que no me daría cuenta.

Serena: Está bien pero no está enojada verdad.

Neherenia: Al contrario estoy alegre de que por fin mi nieto encontrara alguien como tú y sabes cuenta conmigo, solo espero que mi nieta este bien.

Serena: No se preocupe se está pasa dando por mí que soy Serena Tsukino la famosa cantante y actriz.

Pero antes que su abuela de Mina siguiera con la plática, Seiya entro a la cocina.

Seiya: Otra vez hablando de ella sabes que también soy su fans, es mas estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que mi hermana puso ese dorama como se llama – tronando los denos –

Serena: Mi Bella Dama.

Seiya: Así esa, sabes abue y hermana he estado pensando.

Neherenia: Y ése milagro que piensas Seiya -bromeando y entregándole los wafles-

Seiya: En serio abue, bueno como saben rompí con Michiru y quiero sanar mi corazón y he decido conquistar a Amy.

De la noticia Serena escupió su jugo que toma, su abuela de Mina dejo caer su plato de wafles, no lo podían creer habían escuchado o les había jugado una broma, Seiya como vio que nadie hablo decidió tomar la palabra.

Seiya: No me miren así, hablo muy en serio es más, si no es ella sería una que estuviera en tu equipo hermana

Neherenia: Es que no me esperaba tal confesión Seiya.

Serena: Mejor apúrate o llegaremos tarde al colegio "que se cree yo como una idiota amándole y este quiere con quistar a otra, pero no le dejare"

Seiya: Esta bien tu ganas – con vos de resignación-

Luego de esto Seiya y Serena se despidieron de su abuelita y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Disquera Black Moon

En un despacho todo se veía ordenado, se podía observar varios estantes de discos, gramis, fotos de artistas, un escritorio y tres sillas las cuales encontraban ocupada por Yaten quien lucía una camisa negra la cual se le notaban sus bíceps, con unos jeans deslavados y tenis, Mina que traía su pelo en una media coleta con una boina negra, una playera blanca que descubría un hombro con letras Sexi en tonos azules y rosas, falda de holanes color negra y tenis y por un joven de cabellos castaños largo amarado en una coleta, con ojos de color violetas que portaba un traje en color gris

Taiki: Están seguros que quieren hacer esto.

Yaten: Si Taiki ya te lo repetí varias veces ¿o no hermana?

Mina: Si Taiki mi hermano tiene mucha razón queremos hacer una canción juntos, no sé qué te sorprendes

Taiki: Es que no lo puedo creer lo tengo que procesar y mi hermana lo sabe.

Yaten: No pero si quieres yo se lo puedo decir.

Taiki: Esta bien se lo puedes decir yo tengo que hablar con tu hermana, claro si no te mostela Serena.

Mina: Claro que no "y ahora de que quera hablar conmigo"

Yaten: Esta bien entonces yo los dejo solos, para platiquen augusto, ¿por cierto esta tu hermana en su oficina?

Taiki: No me parece que esta con Reí haciéndole unos retoque a su canción.

Yaten: Con Esa, bueno ya que – con tono enojado-

Después Yaten se dirigió a hacia el estudio de grabación donde vio a Hotaru regañando a Rey.

Hotaru: Otra vez Rey no te que no

Rey suspiro y empezó a cantar

Celos de tus ojos cundo miras otra chica,

tengo celos, celos.

Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,

tengo celos, celos.

Cuando te encuentras con alguien,

cuando caminas con alguien,

cuando te siento feliz,

yo tengo celos, tengo celos.

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,

hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,

hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,

y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,

nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos

celos.

Celos de tu boca cundo besas

a otra chica tengo celos, celos.

Celos de la noche, que comparte

tus secretos, tengo celos,

celos.

Cundo te miro a los ojos,

cuando te siento mi lado,

cunado te veo marchar,

yo tengo celos, tengo celos.

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,

hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,

hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,

y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,

nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos

celos, celos.

Celos de tus ojos,

celos de tus manos,

celos de tu boca,

celos de la noche,

celos.

Tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,

nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos

celos.

Cuando termino Yaten se dirigió asía ella.

Yaten: Guay esa canción te queda Rey, no te vallan a quitar a Chiva, por tu estúpidos celos.

Rey: Mira quien lo dice, al menos yo no babeo por ti.

Yaten: Eso no es cierto yo estaba viendo a Hotaru, es más ella y yo somos novios.

Rey: Ni en tus sueños niño bonito.

Yaten: A no miera esto Rey

Entonces Yaten se acercó a Hotaru la jalo y la tomo con su dos manos a la cara y le dio un lindo y tierno beso y esta le correspondió, lo profundizándolo mas solo se oyó el golpe de la puerta cuando de pronto Hotaru reacciono y se alejó de él.

Yaten: Perdona Hotaru no sé lo que me paso.

Hotaru: Lo entiendo Yaten.

Yaten: Sabes Hotaru en serio quisiera que yo y tú lo intentáramos.

Hotaru: Lo pensare Yaten por lo pronto te parece si comenzamos como amigos.

Yaten: Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Yaten: Por cierto mi hermana y yo aremos un dueto.

Hotaru: Eso es genial tengo una canción para ustedes que les vas gustar.

Yaten: Enserio, mejor vamos a ver a tu hermano,

Hotaru: Esta bien

Y así se dirigieron al despacho de Taiki, mientras tanto Mina salía de los elevadores de la Disquera llorando, rumbo al parque donde se sentó en un columpio.

Mientras en la preparatoria

Serena y Seiya entraban a la escuela de pronto se dirigieron un joven de 19 años de cabello azul oscuro, ojos color azul, chaqueta roja con uniforma de la escuela y una joven de 18 años cabello corto de color azul, ojos de color azul y uniforma de porrista.

Zafiro: Hola chicos, sentimos mucho lo de Haruka y Michiru.

Amy: Hola Seiya, Hola Mina, Espero que este bien por eso – dándole un abrazo a cada uno-

Seiya: Hola muchachos, no hay problema ya lo supere.

Serena: Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros.

Zafiro: Por cierto Mina, te invito al cine para que te olvide de él y me des una oportunidad.

Seiya: Tu nunca cambias verdad Zafiro, está bien ve con mi hermana y yo voy con la tuya, claro si tu quieres Amy – guiñándole un ojo-

Serena: Gracias por responder por mi hermano "al menos pudo saber qué hace con ella"

Amy: Claro, mejor nos vemos al rato – jalando a Serena del brazo-

Zafiro: Adiós Mina –gritándole

Seiya: Oye me vas a dejar sordo – con tono molesto-

Zafiro: Vamos cuñadito a nuestro salón si no nos castigan

Seiya: Sabes que odio que me digan así – con tono molesto-

Luego de esto se dirigieron a sus salones donde paso todo normal, cuando llego las practicas Serena no la había gustado la rutina que dejo Mina así que decido cambiarla, mientras tanto al otro lado del campo un señor de 45 años de edad pelo blanco, ojos azules y pans azul con rojo regañaba a los muchachos que practicaban el futbol americano

Artemis: Así no Tenou, no lo dejes solo Black. muy bien Kou y Mizuno, sigan así muchachos.

Seiya: Creo que el entrenador vi no más suave o no Zafiro

Zafiro: Creo que si, por cierto Seiya gracias por dar me la oportunidad con tu hermana

Seiya: Si solo no la lastimas como Tenou

Zafiro: Sabes tengo una broma para el.

Seiya: Luego me dices no quiero el entrenador nos regañe.

Luego de esto los chicos se dirigieron al cine.

Serena: Enserio quieren ver esa película

Seiya: Si además actúa la actriz Serena Tsukino

Zafiro: Me gusta como actúa además es un bomboncito, claro que no tiene comparación contigo Mina que eres una diosa.

Amy: Y no te olvides del dios griego Darién chiva

Seiya: Va ese Chiva no es mejor que yo ni a los talones me llega

Serena: En eso tienes razón "además tu eres más tierno, atento y cariñoso"

Zafiro: Vamos Mina por las entradas -jalándola del brazo-

Seiya: Parece ser que tenemos que ir a la dulcería

Mientras que entraban al a sala a Serena se le cayó las palominas en la cabeza de Amy, sentó en medio de estos dos y cuando termino la película hizo que casi Seiya le diera un beso en la boca a Zafiro, pero Seiya que fue más ágil corrió con Amy de la mano a la entrada para llevarse la a su casa, Serena no tuvo más remedio que irse con Zafiro, cuando llegaron no ponían crer que vieran a Seiya con una toalla en medio de la sala conversando con Amy

Amy: No me digas entonces eso paso.

Zafiro: Pero mira que tenemos aquí, no esperaba eso de ti Seiya

Serena: Esto hermano sí que no lo tolero "lo agarrare a cachetadas y le gritare tonto eso"

Seiya: Un momento chico eso no es lo que parece

Zafiro: Ano entonces –grasándose de brazos-

Amy: Lo que pase es que le di a Seiya un refresco que no sabía que estaba abierto, se lo lance y se mojó todo.

Serena: Y la luna es de queso.

Seiya: En serio hermana, me crees.

Zafiro: Esta bien, iré a pedir una pizzas.

Mientras que esperaban la pizzas se pusieron a platicar mientras tanto Yaten buscaba a Serena que era Mina cuando la encontró estaba rodeada de mucha gente que le pedí su autógrafo y una que otra foto, se la tuvo que llevar de aquí a fuerza cuando por fin entraron a la disquera vieron a Taiki y a Hotaru en una mesas y se dirigieron así ellos

Taiki: Espero que no les moleste que hallamos pedido por ustedes

Yaten: Gracias amigo.

Hotaru: Por cierto ya le comente a mi hermano de la canción y le gusto.

Mina: Enserio yo no sabía.

Taiki: Esta bien mi querida Sere - agarrándole la mano-

Yaten: Por cierto Taiki, me permitirías llevar a tu hermana a su casa.

Taiki: Claro amigo, si tú estás de acuerdo en que yo lleve a Sere a tu casa.

Yaten: Por mí no hay problema, claro si mi hermana está de acuerdo,

Mina: Claro "Creo que mi sueño se acabó de salir con Yaten"

Hotaru: Bueno hermano tú te encargaras de la promoción y yo de hacer un concierto ya se en sábado o domingo, claro si están de acuerdo

Yaten: Es una estupenda idea así podre cantar unas canciones que compuse,

Mina: Si está muy bien, Taiki me puede dejar ya en mi casa no me siento muy bien que digamos.

Taiki: Esta bien Sere, bueno chicos nos retiramos

Mina: Nos vemos Hotaru, hermano.

Yaten y Hotaru: Adiós chicos.

Cuando se fueron ya era de noche, llegando a su casa de Serena, Taiki la acompaño hasta la puerta donde le dio un beso en la frente, cuando Mina entro se dejó caer en el piso, pero esta ves no lloraría, esta vez lucharía por lo que era su yo, entonces se reincorporo, subió las escaleras y decidió cambiar.

Mientras en otra parte Seiya y Serena se despedían de Zafiro y Amy, Seiya por su parte le dio un beso en la mejilla a Amy, mientras que Zafiro le daba un beso en la frente a Serena y a si partieron a su casas, Seiya estaba feliz ya había dado un paso importante, mientras que Serena se decidió a cambiar y a no sentirse mal.

Mientras tanto Yaten acompañaba a Hotaru a su casa, cuando por fin llegaron Yaten la acompaño hasta la puerta donde Hotaru le dio un beso fugas a Yaten a si este partió contento a su casa ya otro día prendía para conquistar a Hotaru.

Gracias a todos los que leen en silencio y también a sheblunar ,Princessnerak, AliceSesshTaisho y Talantia por sus comentarios de aliento se los agradezco chicas


	7. CELOS Y LOS CUIDADOS

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento. A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Las accione están en guiones.

La canción que sale es de Belanova se llama "One, Two, Three, Go! " y TaeYang " I NEED A GIRL" no son mías son de sus respectivos interpretes, la ultima esta en español espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia si les gusta o no apóyenme dejando un lindo review.

Por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a Sheblunar espero que te guste y gracias por tu idea. Ahora si a leer se ha dicho.

CAPITULO 7 CELOS Y LOS CUIDADOS

Ya era de noche todo estaba tranquilo, pero Zafiro aventaba piedritas hacia la ventana de Seiya, cunado al fin abrió la ventana con pesadez regaño a Zafiro.

= ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí? - Preguntaba Seiya con vos enfadada-

= Primero cálmate y baja la voz o nos van a cachar – respondía un Zafiro con poca vos-

=Esta bien como digas, pero responde mi pregunta – con brazos cruzados Seiya-

=Puedes salir de tu casa y en camino te contare – decía Zafiro en tono de suplica-

=Muy bien hora salgo, espera un momento Zafiro.

=Bien que bueno que estés aquí, ahora iniciar el plan fastidiemos a Tenou

= ¿Cual es ese grandioso plan Zafiro Mizuno?

= Ya lo veras Seiya, ya lo veras.

Era una grandiosa mañana para algunos, para otros no tanto ese era el caso de Haruka que salía con su uniforme de su casa, listo para ir por su actual novia Michiru, silbaba muy alegre cuando de pronto no podía creer lo que veía, su precioso auto todo cubierto de pintura roja, sus vidrios rotos y sin llantas, justo cuando voltio su casa estaba llena de papel higiénico.

=NO PUEDE SER MI PRECIOSO AUTO "quien pudo ser" ya lo tengo – tronaba los denos Haruka

Casa de Mina

Como ya era costumbre Seiya quien traía un pans de color gris y sus tenis practicaba en su patio de su casa realmente se veía contento por la maldad que había cometido en la noche, cuando de pronto llego Haruka muy furioso le dio un golpe en el rosto y otro en el estomago, el cual lo dejo de rodillas en el suelo al podre de Seiya, pero este se recupero rápido le de volvió sus golpes y así empezaron la pelea entre ellos.

Al percátese del alboroto la abuela de Mina quien traía un traje con color beis y zapatillas negras fue a ver que ocurría, no podría creer lo que veía su nieto y Haruka peleando como dos salvajes y como no pudo separarlos lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir corriendo al cuarto de Mina para despertar a Serena.

=Serena, serena despierta por favor -decía con desesperación la abuela de Mina-

=Cinco. Minuto mas nana -alejándola Serena con la mano-

Por favor Serena Seiya y Haruka pelean en el jardín y no se me ocurre nada para separarlos

=Pero que dices abuelita, perdón señora – bostezaba Serena-

=No me digas señora para ti siempre seré tu abuelita -guiñándole un ojo la abuela de Mina-

=Mejor vamos abuelita si no esos dos se pueden matar.

Cuando llegaron su abuela de Mina y Serena quien traía una piyama de conejitos, no sabía que hacer así lo único que pudo ingeniar Serena fue.

=Me podría traer una cubeta de agua fría con hielos por favor abuelita.

= ¿Qué vas hacer con eso? – preguntaba la abuela de Mina -

=Ya lo vera, ahora valla rápido por favor.

=Enseguida regreso nietecita

Serena lo primero fue chiflarles al ver que no asían caso, se percato que la abuela de Mina ya se encontraba con el balde de agua freía así que.

= Cuando diga abue les arrojas el balde de agua fría en cima esta claro.

=Si claro mi nieta.

Y así Serena fue en medio de ellos, justo cuando Haruka le quería dar un golpe a Seiya lo que nunca conto es que al decir ágora, la mojara a ella en lugar de ellos, que Haruka le diera un golpe en el ojo, al percatarse de esto detuvieron la palea ya que Serena se encontraba tirada en el pasto de la casa de Mina

Casa de Serena.

Yaten que lucia muy guapo con una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, pantalones de mezclilla con su tenis bajaba alegremente las escaleras, se percato que Luna traía una charola con un desayuno.

=Buenos días Lunita, gracias por el desayuno no te hubieras molestado –con una sonrisa-

= Buenos días Yatencito, no es para ti es para tu hermanita.

= De verdad ¿donde se encuentra lunita?

=Se encuentra en la disquera que tenemos en la casa desde muy temprano –respondía Luna

=Mi hermana en la disquera de las casa eso si lo tengo que ver, mejor dame eso que yo se lo llevo – ofreciéndose amablemente Yaten-

=Gracias Yatencito -pellizcándole la mejilla-

Cuando luna le entrego el desayuno Yaten este se dirigió hacia la pequeña disquera que tenían, observando a la que creía era su hermana ósea a Mina que lucia muy guapa con su pelo suelto con una diadema rosa, con un top rosa y en sima una torera blanca que le llegaba arriba de ombligo y unos jeans de mezclilla a la cadera con tenis, se encontraba cantando esta canción

Sólo dime

Todo lo que sientes

Quiero que lo intentes

One, Two, Three, Go!

No me mientas

Niño, sé sincero

Sabes lo que quiero

One, Two, Three, Go!

Si cierras los ojos

Verás lo que siento

Verás que te quiero a ti

Dime qué sientes por mí

Sé que estás ahí

Háblame de ti

Quiero saberlo

Oye niño, no tengas miedo

No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero

Oye niño, tú serás mío

Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti

Sólo te quiero a ti

No lo entiendo

Sé que tienes miedo

Sólo quiero un beso

One, two, three, go!

No me mientas

Niño, sé sincero

Sabes lo que quiero

One, Two, Three, Go!

Si cierras los ojos

Verás lo que siento

Verás que te quiero a ti

Dime qué sientes por mí

Sé que estás ahí

Lo puedo sentir

Háblame de ti

Quiero saberlo

Oye niño, no tengas miedo

No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero

Oye niño, tú serás mío

Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti

Oye niño, no tengas miedo

No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero

Oye niño, tú serás mío

Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti

Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti

Sólo te quiero a ti

Cuando por fin término Yaten dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y le aplaudió.

=Es increíble como cantas hermana y como tocas fue genial.

=Eso no fue nada, gracias de todos modos hermano - con vos tímida y sus mejillas algo rosadas-

=Mejor desayuna antes de que te desmayes - bromeando-

=Gracias, no gustas un poco hermano "disfrutare los ratos que tenga a solo las con el"

=Por su puesto que si hermanita -con una sonrisa-

= Por cierto ¿Quién te enseño a tocar a si la guitarra? Por que yo recuerdo que no la tocabas hermana.

= Enserio pues veras "y ahora que hago piensa Mina ya se" me enseño mi ex Darién ¿quien mas pudo ser hermano?

= Me nos mal por un momento pensé que los extraterrestres me cambiaron a mi hermana –bromeando-

= Que imaginación tienes hermano "si supieras"

Antes de continuar la practica Luna entraba donde se encontraban

=Mi niña el joven Taiki la espera en la sala – con una sonrisa-

= Enseguida vamos Nana – contestaron los dos-

Cuando salieron de la disquera de su casa, Yaten se fijo en que Mina tenia una agujeta desatada y se la amaro, a Mina le gusto ese gesto y sonrió muy contenta.

Casa de Mina.

Serena quien se encontraba en el sofá de la casa de Mina despertaba.

= ¿Pero que me pasó? -preguntaba confundida y estornudando-

= Este tonto de Tenou te pego en ojo y encima nuestra abuela te arrojo el agua fría-cruzando los brazos-

= Oye no me digas así, además tu fuiste el que empezó Kou -lo decía enojado-

= Ya chicos, por favor no discutan otra ves y Seiya ya te dije que tu hermana me digo, así que no es mi culpa – los regañaba la abuela de Mina-

= Este bien, este bien ¿te encuentras bien hermana? – decía Seiya mientras se sentaba a un lado y le agarraba la mano a Serena-

= Me duele el ojo y creo que tengo algo de gripe -con vos ronca y estornudando-

=Perdóname Mina por lo que te hice, no fue mi intención enrecio - lo decía sinceramente Haruka-

= Por su puesto y los bebes vienen de parís.

= Mira niñito, te prohíbo qué me hable así –Haruka lo señalaba con un dedo-

= Ya los dos no me importa quien tubo la culpa discúlpense y dense la manos –decía Serena enfadada con su vos ronca-

= Mi nieta tiene razón ustedes parecen un parte de niñitos, ya dejen de comportarse como tal y dejen descansar a mi nieta – decía autoritariamente Neherenia y entregándole una taza de te a Serena-

= Bien por mi no hay ningún problema, Tenou tu ¿Qué dices?

= Esta bien por esta te la paso Kou, no quiero ver a tu hermana enojada con migo después de todo quiero ser un amigo para ella.

Y así los dos se dieron la mano en señal de paz, poco después Haruka se retiro para ir a la escuela, mientras tanto la abuela de Mina le daba instrucciones para que cuidara a Serena quien se pasaba como Mina, ya que ella le salió algo urgente en su restaurant

= Pon atención Seiya le das estas pastillas en la tarde y noche a tu hermana, le pones este ungüento en el ojo tres veces y que tome muchos líquidos en especial el te de canela que le prepare. Bien Seiya entendiste lo que te dije verdad.

= Si abue, entendí todo a la perfección.

= Bueno entonces me voy a por cierto les deje el almuerzo. Por favor Seiya desayunan.

Después de que se fue la abuela de Mina, Seiya cargo a Serena hasta la habitación de Mina, después le llego el desayuno y le dio en la boca

= En verdad hermano no estoy incapacitada

= Ya se pero me gusta con sentir a mi linda y adorable hermanita, deja que te limpiarte esto –agarrando una servilleta limpiándole la miel que tenia en el cachete.

= "definitivamente me enamore de este chico" pensaba Serena.

Casa de Mina

Yaten y Mina llegaban del abrazados a la sala de su casas donde se encontraba Taiki que lucía una blusa en color beis, con un pantalón negro y sus zapatos trae un enorme ramo de rosa blancas

= Buenos días chicos- con una sonrisa-

= Hola Taiki – decía muy alegre Mina-

= Hola Taiki ¿que te i por aquí?– preguntaba Yaten.

= Lo que pasa es que me vengo a disculpar con tu hermana

= Y eso ¿por que amigo? - decía con angustia Yaten-

= Yo te respondo hermano, ayer después de que te fuiste a hablar con Hotaru su cedió que

FLASKBLACK

Taiki sentó a mi lado y empezó a decirme

= Sabes Seré se que lo de Darién es reciente, pero sabes que puedes contar con migo verdad-agarrándole ambas manos-

= Si Taiki gracias por tu apoyo en verdad pero...

= Deja me continuar Seré déjame remplazarlo por favor (yo escribí eso genial perdón en que iba así) deja que remplace a Darién y se que no te arrepentirás.

Entonces Taiki me con sus dos manos y me dio un beso, cuando se separo de mi estaba llorando y salí de allí rumbo a los elevadores, donde me dirigí al parque donde tu me encontraste.

FIN DE FLASKBLACK

= Y eso fue lo que sucedió hermano

= No lo puedo creer de ti Taiki pensé que eras una persona diferente

= Lo se Yaten por eso he venido a pedirle perdón a Seré.

= No te preocupes Taiki" espero con esto reacciones" pero sabes he pensado las cosas y quiero...

Antes de que Mina terminara Yaten salió hecho una furia de allí y agarro su carro y se fue rumbo a la disquera Black Moon

= Creo que a tu hermano no le gusto la idea que fuéramos novios –comentaba muy contento Taiki-

= No me malentiendas Taiki pero yo quiero ser tu amiga nada mas, claro si a ti no te molesta, por que solo te puedo ser para mi.

= Por mi esta bien "no me daré por vendido te conquistare Seré"- con una sonrisa

= Entonces vámonos Taiki sino tu hermanita se enfurecerá.

= como tu gustes Seré.

Y así partieron los dos en el convertible en color negro de Taiki rumbo a la disquera Black Moon.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mina

Seiya Y Serena jugaban plácidamente el juego de Sailor V.

= Otra ves me ganaste hermana, sabes que yo me acuerdo no eras buena en esta juego

= De verdad "ágora que hago, piensa Serena ya lo tengo" que tal si jugamos otra cosa te parece hermano.

= Sabes tengo una mejor idea espérame aquí si.

Minuto mas tarde Seiya traía un piano y un enorme regalo

= Sabes hermana, se que tu cumpleaños es después, pero toma - entregándole el enorme regalo-

= Gracias hermano ¿pero que es?

= Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Y entonces lo abrió y se quedo maravillada era una guitarra eléctrica en blanco con tonos rosas y azules.

= Gracias hermano no te hubieras molestado "guay creo que orecí me enamore"

= Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi linda hermanita sabes ¿Por qué no cantamos esta canción que compuse?

= Sabes "yo no se tocar esta guitara, ahora como salgo de esta"

Disquera Black Moon

Yaten llegaba a la disquera estaba realmente molesto lo único que no conto es ver a Darién quien traía una blusa en color azul, con un pantalón negro y su zapatos, a Rey con un vestido amarillo con su pelo recogido en una coleta y sus zapatillas en color amarilla y a Hotaru con su traje en color verde y sus zapatillas negras quien se encontraban charlando a fuera de la disquera

= Guay veo que el par de embusteros estos reunidos aquí –decía muy molesto Yaten

= Por favor Yaten no comencemos con esto, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz – contestaba Darién-

= Tú ni me hables Chiva, que por tu culpa estoy así

= Veo que el niño bonito amaneció de malas - decía Rey altaneramente-

= Mira Hino no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

= Ya Yaten mejor vámonos de aquí atentes de que su seda algo – Hotaru lo agarraba del brazo

Pero antes de que alguien mas continuaba Taiki y Serena bajaban de su auto entonces Yaten aprovecho y agarro a Mina de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hacia el parque donde encontró a Mina la otra ves.

Cuando ya no pudieron mas correr Yate abrazo a Mina tan fuerte QUE CUANDO LO ROMPIERON Yaten le hablo

= Sabes Seré nunca en la vida me he sentido así con estos sentimientos, que no los comprendo.

= Lo que te sucede es muy fácil hermano se llaman celos

= Como dices eso hermana, celos por dios que...

Antes que siguieran platicando varias personas los reconocieron y se acercaron pedir autógrafos y fotos muy al pesar de esto ambos lo hicieron y antes de que vieran una multitud ya estaba sobre ellos y no era lo único si no también unos reporteros que se encontraban asiendo un reportaje de el parque decidieron entre visitarlos para el noticiero que se trasmitía ese mismo instante.

Casa de Mina

= Sabes Seiya estoy un poco ronca que tal si mejor tu me cantas.

= En eso tienes razón, no quiero que te las times tu vos , claro que te puedo cantar veamos cual ya se

Y empezó a cantar

Estoy cansado de estar solo,

Harto de estar soltero

Creo que necesito una chica...

necesito una chica como...

Una que hable sin pensar,

no una niña pequeña

pero una que me abrace

No una chica que juegue a veces

cuando esta aburrida

Pero una que sólo me amará

incluso si se queda quieta

y los chicos le den sus teléfonos

Esa clase de chica que lo que tomará con orgullo

y les mostrará mi imagen

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Independientemente de lo que haga,

también un cuerpo bonito...

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Nena te necesito...

Nena, También me necesitas

Ese tipo de chica que se ve mejor

en jeans que en falda

Una chica que comerá

el arroz frito kimchi que haga

de vez en cuando

Una chica que se vea joven a pesar de la edad...

me gusta esa clase de chica

(sabes lo que quiero decir?)

Una niña que actúa lindo pero sabe ser audaz...

Siempre pretende cuidar de su comportamiento

pero cuando estás con ella...

mmm, todos saben lo que estoy hablando

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Independientemente de lo que haga,

también un cuerpo bonito...

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Me gusta este tipo de chica

Parece que no son un problema

pero una chica linda que conoce el estilo

a pesar de que nuestras aficiones son diferentes

nuestros gustos son los mismos

Una chica con quien me puedo relacionar

al ver películas o escuchar música

Sí! me encantan las chicas,

chicas que adoro

Delante de la gente ella tiene principios

mientras juega

Delante de mí ella es como "Ay no lo sé"

Un voz que me despierta por la mañana (el Beso del día)

Quiero empezar el día, voy a aprender en sus rodiillas

en la noche

Cuando escuche una canción de cuna quiero soñar contigo

Haz que mi corazón se acelere de nuevo

Tú sabes que no necesito más, que no es así...

Tú eres la persona quien quiero darle mi corazón

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Chica, me sale, voy a hacerte mía...

Estoy tratándote bien nena

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Independientemente de lo que haga,

también un cuerpo bonito...

Chica,

Yo necesito una chica...

Nena te necesito...

Nena, También me necesitas

chica, yo necesito una chica

chica, yo necesito una chica

Chica ¿Estás escuchando?

Nena, te necesito...

Chica, también me necesitas

Cuando termino Serena prendió la Televisión no podría creer lo que veía Mina y su hermano Yaten dando una conferencia de prensa en medio de un parque y eso no era lo peor Seiya babea literalmente por Mina, eso le confirmaba a Serena que le gustaba o que le gustaba en cierto modo ella.

= Entonces dicen que el fin de semana harán un concierto a dueto ustedes dos- preguntaba un reportero-

= Si y nos es todo también estarán algunos amigos nuestros y también cantaremos algunos éxitos, que espero que les gusten – decía Yaten con una sonrisa

= Son ciertos los rumores de ¡que rompieron con Chiva y Hino?

= Son ciertos. pero no les tenemos rencor es mas están invitados a nuestro concierto –respondía muy alegremente Mina-

Y así continuo las preguntas, mientras que veía Serena desde su tele, mientras tanto en otro lugar dentro de un despacho no estaban muy contentos por la situación y apagaban la tele.

= No lo puedo creer ustedes nos deben una explicación a mi hermana y a mi – decía muy enfadado Taiki

= Lo sentimos –decía muy apenada Mina

= Se suponía que era una sorpresa Seré, tu y tu hermano lo arruinaron todo –decía enérgicamente Hotaru.

= En verdad estamos muy are pendidos – Yaten lo decía sinceramente-

En eso el teléfono sonó del despacho de Taiki y solo escuchada lo que decía

Casa de Mina

Serena le pidió a Seiya que apagara la tele y se acostara junto a ella, pero antes Seiya le hizo una comida muy rica la cual le dio otra ves en la boca, después le dio la pastilla, le unto el ungüento en el ojo y finalmente se acostó con ella en la cama no supieron cuando se quedaron sumamente dormidos, por su lado Serena estaba mas feliz de pasar mas tiempo con ese chico que cada vez la sentar realmente que lo amaba

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores hasta aquí me despido espero que haigas disfrutado este capitulo como yo que no pare de reírme. Y por cierto ¿de quien se tratara la llamada? ¿Será capaz Yaten de aguantar a Rey y a Darién en los ensayos?, Seiya y Ami se ¿convertirán en novios? Esto y mas en los próximos capítulos por cierto nadie a comentado de las canciones les ha gustado, si quieren alguna no duden en pedirla, espero complacerlos.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis lectoras _**sheblunar, Talantia y a princessnerak**_ gracias chicas por sus ánimos.

Hasta el próximo capitulo MIREL MOON


	8. Chapter 8 UNA NOCHE MÁGICA PARTE 1

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento. A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Las accione están en guiones.

La canción que sale es de Gero es "Beloved × Survival", Miguel Bose y Ximena Sariñana es "Aire Soy", y Katy Perry "FIREWORK" y Hyuna "Bubble Pop!" esta ultima les recomiendo que vean el video para que seden una idea y esta en español no son mías son de sus respectivos interpretes, la ultima esta en español espero que les guste.

Mirel Moon regala una bolsa de palomitas a todos los presentes, para los ensayos de Yaten, Mina, Darién y Rey.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW!

Ahora a leer ha dicho

**CAPITULO 8 UNA NOCHE MAGICA PARTE 1.**

Disquera Black Moon

Taiki se encontraba realmente sorprendido de quien le estaba llamando por su expresión solo significaba problemas, mientras que con Mina, Yaten y Hotaru estaban atentos a lo que decía Taiki.

= Hola Taiki –decía la vos al otro lado del teléfono-

=Buenas tardes señor Tsukino - contestaba amablemente Taiki

= Vamos muchacho deja de formalidades y pásame a mi hijo en este momento – exigía un furioso Jadeite.

= Claro Señor Tsukino en un momento se lo paso -entregándole el teléfono a Yaten-

= Es para ti Yaten, es tu papa - decía muy furioso Taiki-

= Gracias Taiki – contestaba muy amable Yaten.

= Hotaru, es mejor que los dejemos que contesten su llamada solos

Mientras que salían Hotaru y Taiki, Mina solo observaba y oiga como Yaten contestaba el teléfono.

= Hola papa ¿que tal tú gira con mama? – decía alegremente Yaten.

=Excelente hijo, estamos contentos con los avances, pero no hablemos de eso, vi en las noticias de que iban hacer un dueto y los queremos felicitar a ti a tu hermana, me imagino que ella esta allí - contestaba alegre Jadeite.

= Gracias papa, pensé que estarías molesto con nosotros, creo que me equivoque y si ella esta aquí – Yaten que le pasaba el teléfono a Mina.

= Hola papa, ¿como están tú y mama? – Preguntaba muy alegremente Mina-

= Muy bien mi querida Bunny, sabes tu mama y yo estamos contentos de que por fin tu y tu hermano van a ser un dueto, bueno mi querida Bunny me despido por que parece que tendré que hacer otra ves el comercial, yo y tu mama les mandamos un abrazo y un beso, saben que los queremos, me despides de tu hermano, no vemos Bunny.

Después de llamada Yaten y Mina quien se encontraban en el estudio de grabación empezando hacer las grabaciones pertinentes para el nuevo disco y las nuevas corografías, una ves concluidas fueron al la sección de fotos, donde posaron con varios vestuarios, al concluir Yaten y Mina estaban real mente cansados así que decidieron ir a su casa para cenar tranquilamente y descansar para los ensayos que harían al día siguiente en el Domo llamado Crown.

Casa de Mina

Serena observaba el espejo el uniforme de mina y su pelo suelto con una diadema, realmente le gustaba lo único que le preocupaba, es que su ojo solo lucia un poco morado, pero lo podría cubrir con maquillaje, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta que la abuelita de Mina quien llevaba un traje en color gris, su pelo recogido en una coleta y sus zapatillas blancas, entraba con su desayuno en una bandeja y lo dejaba en al lado de ella.

= Buenos días Serena ¿Cómo amareció mi preciosa y futura nieta? – decía alegremente Neherenia.

= Buenos días abuelita, un poco mejor – contestaba muy alegre Serena = Por cierto ¿donde esta Seiya me imagino que practicando verdad?, por que quería agradecerle que cuidara de mi ayer.

= Me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti Serena, veras Seiya no se encuentra practicando, se fue desde temprano por Amy con un ramo de rosas rojas y se veía contento.

= QUEEEEE no lo puedo creer –gritaba Serena. "piensa, Serena, piensa ya lo tengo" sabes abuela tengo un plan, si me falla are el plan B -Serena hacia una señal de victoria (ahora resulta que me salió lo Goku, perdón donde iba así)

Casa de Serena

Luna entregaba el desayuno a Mina quien lucia un vestido blanco a media pierna, su pelo recogido en una coleta y unas sandalias negras ya que se le había hecho tarde para ir al Domo, cuando termino se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando abrió encontró a Taiki quien lucí una camiseta negra y uno jeans deslavados con sus tenis y un ramo de rosa blancas.

= Hola Seré, te ves muy hermosa -saludaba tímidamente Taiki.

= Hola Taiki, gracias por el cumplido –se ruborizaba Mina

= Tu hermano me dijo que viniera por ti, para llevar te al Domo para los ensayos – decía Taiki

= De verdad "así que no funciono que tuviera celos y mas puedo hacer" entonces que esperamos.

Y así los dos se fueron en el auto de Taiki rumbo al Domo llamado Crown, cuando llegaron Mina estaba fascinada por ese lugar, era enorme con un escenario en medio, con pantallas enormes a los lados, butacas por todos lados, una pequeña tienda la cual se situaba en la entrada, cuando por fin llegaron al escenario, Yaten lucia una camisa gris, un pantalón de mezclilla en color negro y sus tenis, junto a el había unos músicos y bailarines, Hotaru quien lucia una blusa rosa, unos jeans, Darién quien lucia una camisa beis, pantalón de vestir con sus zapatos y Rey quien traía su pelo suelto con una blusa negra, con falda roja a media pierna con sus zapatillas, veían como Yaten daba ordenes a la banda y a si comenzar a cantar

You're my special \ Tu eres mi especial

Sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao \ La única preciada sonrisa en el mundo

Kimi wo dare nimo watashi taku nai!\ ¡No quiero dársela a nadie!

Beloved ×Survival \ Amor y Supervivencia

Hoho emi wa sanraizu \ Tu sonrisa, como el amanecer

Kokoro wo terasu\ ilumina mi corazón

Kimi to iu sapuraizu ga\ Eres una sorpresa que está

Itsumo soba ni iru kiseki \Siempre a mi lado, esto es un milagro

Kodou taka naru!\ ¡Latidos más rápidos!

(Koi no shigunaru!)\ (¡Una señal de amor!)

Everybody faito!\ Todo el mundo, ¡adelante!

(Rabu konfurikuto!)\ (¡Conflicto de amor!)

Unmei sae ubai tai\ Quiero quitarle incluso el destino

Hajimete atta toki yori mo \ Más que la primera vez que nos conocimos

Kimi ni muchuu dakara...!\ ¡Estoy más loco por ti ahora...!

Chikaku ni iru noni ai dake ga too sugiru\ Estás tan cerca de mí, pero sólo tu amor esta demasiado lejos

Kimi wo meguri meguru minna ga\ A medida que des vueltas y vueltas, todo el mundo

Tegowai raibaru (Make nai!) \ Será un formidable rival (¡No voy a perder!)

Sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa \ La única persona especial en el mundo

Zutto! Sono te wo hanashi taku nai!\ ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero volver a dejar ir su mano!

Beloved × Survival \ Amor y Supervivencia

Romansu↑ anbaransu↓\ Romance↑ desequilibrio↓

Chansu tourai?! \ ¡¿Ha llegado la oportunidad?!

Adamu datte ibu ni atte\ Incluso cuando Adam conoció a Eva

Kindan no kajitsu wo tabeta\ comió la fruta prohibida

Kyori ga modo kashii!\ ¡Esta distancia es frustrante!

(Hara hara jerashii!)\ (Con nervios, ¡celoso!)

Ano shiruetto! \ ¡Esa silueta!

(Rabu shiikuretto!)\ (¡Amor secreto!)

Kako mo mirai mo mamoru kara\ Porque protegeré tu pasado y tu futuro

Mata kirei ni naru kimi no koto \ Sigues volviéndote más bonita

Hitori jime shi tai yo...! ¡Quiero tenerte para mí mismo...!

Moshimo setsu nai yoru wa gyutto dakishimeru \ En una noche triste, voy a abrazarte fuerte

Kimi no tame nara dare mo kare mo\ Por ti cualquier chico lo hará

Zenryoku ganbaru (Eien!)\ Me esforzaré al máximo (¡Por siempre!)

Sekai de ichiban kimi wo tsuyoku omotteru \ Te amaré más que nadie en el mundo

Mune no jounetsu yuzure wa shi nai! \ ¡No se puede vencer a la pasión en mi corazón!

Beloved × Survival \ Amor y Supervivencia

Urunde iru hitomi sae \ Tus ojos llorosos son entrañables

Yappa kanari ito shikute Así como yo he pensado

Soba de sasaete ageyou\ Voy a estar a tu lado

Donna toki datte...\ No importa cuando sea...

Chikaku ni iru noni ai dake ga too sugiru\ Estás tan cerca de mí, pero sólo tu amor esta demasiado lejos

Kimi wo meguri meguru minna ga\ A medida que des vueltas y vueltas, todo el mundo

Tegowai raibaru (Make nai!) \ Será un formidable rival (¡no voy a perder!)

Sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa \ La única persona especial en el mundo

Zutto! Sono te wo hanashi taku nai \! Nunca! ¡No quiero volver a dejar ir su mano!

Beloved × Survival \ Amor y Supervivencia

A-i-shi-te-ru...! \ ¡Te-qui-e-ro...!

For you! For love! \ ¡Por ti! ¡Por amor!

You are the only one! \ ¡Tu eres la única!

Cuando Yaten termino de cantar Taiki, Hotaru, Mina y los bailarines aplaudieran, mientras que por otro lado Darién y Rey estaban muy furiosos, entonces Darién y Rey subieron al escenario para mostrare a Yaten como se hacia realmente, mientras que Darién daba instrucciones, Yaten se bajo del escenario.

= Observa niñito como sea hace esto, por que tu no me llegas a los talones – decía muy prepotente Darién.

= Guay Chiva no te vallas a quemar por hablador – se defendía un furioso Yaten.

Entonces empezaron a cantar Darién y Rey

Una idea, un continente, una mirada,

Casi sin querer...

Se me escapa, se me nubla, no se acaba,

Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,

No hay nada ya,

Tocarte por dentro, besar...

No hubo y no habrá,

No hay nada aquí ya,

Volarme y al tiempo volar...

Aire soy y al aire,

El viento no, el viento, el viento no,

Que sin tú soy nadie...

Sin tú yo no, sin tú, sin tú yo no...

Una fuga.

Un SOS.

Una parada.

Casi sin querer...

Y la duda en sentimiento transformada,

Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,

No hay nada ya.

Tan bello es caer a tus pies...

No hubo y no habrá,

No hay nada aquí ya,

¿De quién este cielo es,

De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...

El viento no, el viento, el viento no...

Que sin tú soy nadie...

Sin tú yo no, sin tú, sin tú yo no...

No hay nada ya,

No hay nada ya,

Tan bello es caer a tus pies...

No hubo y no habrá,

No hay nada aquí ya,

¿De quién este cielo es,

De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...

El viento no, el viento, el viento no...

Que sin tú soy nadie...

Sin tú yo no, sin tú, sin tú yo no...

Aire soy y al aire...

El viento no, el viento, el viento no...

Que sin tú soy nadie...

Sin tú yo no, sin tú, sin tú yo no,

Yo no, yo no, yo no...

Cuando se bajaron se escuchaban aplausos, por un lado Yaten estaba molesto nunca pensó que Darién y Rey harían un buen trabajo, por otro Mina estaba asombrada por tener a unos grandes artistas tan cerca de ella, tan su Mina estaba que no escucho a Yaten decirle

= Serena, reacciona por favor - le pasaba la mano de arriba a bajo Yaten.

= ¿A que pasa hermano? – decía Mina quien estaba confundida.

= Levo más de cinco minuto diciéndote que es tu turno – decía muy molesto Yaten.

= Enserio, esta bien "demostrare que yo también puedo "

Mina quien por fin estaba en el escenario estaba un poco nerviosa entonces empezó a cantar

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards,

One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on; show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la interpretación de Mina nunca había cantado así, Por un lado Yaten, Taiki y Rey estaban contentos, por otro Darién, Hotaru empezaron a sospechar ya que Serena o la que pensaron que era nunca había cantado así. Pero fuera de eso todo marcho normal en los ensayos.

Escuela de Mina

Junto a los casilleros se encontraba Seiya quien traía su uniforme, estaba platicando con Amy quien traía su uniforme de porrista, mientras tanto Serena quien traía su uniforme de porrista los observaba desde el casillero de Zafiro.

= Hola Zafiro – decía muy alegremente Serena.

= Hola Mina ¿como has estado? – contestaba alegre Zafiro.

= He tenido mejores días - suspiraba Serena. = mejor dime te gustaría ir a…

No pudo continuar ya que Seiya quien traía agarrado de la mano a Amy interrumpieron.

= Hola hermanita, veo que tu ojo se ve mejor – bromeaba Seiya.

= Seiya ya deja a tu hermana y mejor vamos a clase – lo regañaba Amy.

= "a comenzar mi plan B" Esperen un momento, quisiera saber si les gustaría ver la lluvia de estrellas.

= Por mi no hay ningún problema – contestaba Zafiro con una sonrisa.

= Por supuesto hermanita, claro si mi amiga Amy ¿quiere a acompañarnos? – coqueteaba Seiya

= Claro que si, me encantaría - pegaba de saltos Amy.

= "por lo visto Seiya esta decidido a conquistar a Amy pero me dejare" Bueno entonces ya esta decido Zafiro me recogerá a mi y tu hermano a Amy.

= Esta bien nos vemos en el parque Moon a las 11 no lleguen tarde – comentaba muy alegre Seiya.

Mientras tanto Serena quien vio alejase a los tres, decidió ir a ver a una vieja a amiga de Mina y a su escuadra estaba decida a conquistar a Seiya y no dejarse por Amy, por eso era el plan A y si no era lo suficiente contaba con el plan B.

Por fin Serena Se encontraba con su escuadra platicando respecto a una rutina que quería hacer hoy, no a todas les gustaba la idea así que Serena les planteo

= Vamos que les cuesta además, que tal si la hacemos cantando – decía muy alegremente Serena

= En primer Kou ¿que tal si nos castigan y nos vamos a la dirección? – preguntaba una chica de pelo rojo corto

= Si eso pasa yo me hago responsable, ¿entonces me ayudaran?

= SIII – contestaban todas con ánimo.

Luego de esto todas comenzaron en ese mismo lugar la rutina ya que era parte de la sorpresa y parte del plan de Serena

Domo Crown.

Todos lucían muy cansados por lo duro que practicaron para el concierto que abría el sábado y domingo por la noche, sin contar con la gira y la entrevista que harían por la tarde. Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten, y Mina se encontraban en una pequeña mesa comiendo plácidamente cuando a Mina se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa.

= Saben ¿que tal si vamos haber las estrellas fugases que habrá esta noche?- comentaba muy alegre MINA

= No lo se tenemos mucho trabajo -respondía con un suspiro Yaten

= Vamos hermano se joven por una ves – Mina miraba a Yaten con ojos de cachorro.

= Esta bien, tu siempre ganas – decía sin mucho animo Yaten

= ¿Y ustedes que opinan?- preguntaba Mina

= Si claro me gustaría ver mucho verlas – suspiraba Hotaru.

= Claro por ti Seré haría lo que fuera – contestaba un contento Taiki.

= Entonces ya esta decidido nos vemos a la 10 el parque Moon.

Luego de esto fueron hacer la entrevista pendiente,

Escuela de Mina.

Cuando fue la practica de Serena estaba visualizo a Seiya coqueteando con alguna que otra chava que se encontraba hay como siempre, pero mas con Ami, a si que empezó su plan A

= Muy bien muchachas hagámoslo.

Entonces un chico de cabellos Azul claro con mechones violeta, ojos verde olivo empezó, con pans azul y playera azul con una franja en color amarillo puso el cd en la grabadora que traía en el hombro, cuando empezó a sonar Serena se fue acercando a donde practicaba los de futbol americano y se plantaron en medio hacer su rutina y entonces Serena empezó a cantar

¡Burbuja explota! ¡Burbuja explota!

Desde el principio hasta el final, no me reemplaces

¿O preferirías que conociera a otras personas? (uh, uh, uh, uh, uh tu)

¡No te quejes! (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, tu)

¿Y que si salgo tarde en la noche a jugar?

¿Y que si no contesto tus llamadas? (uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey)

¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?! Tú nunca confías en mí

¡Woo chico!

No hay nadie mejor que yo para ti

¡Hey chico!

No pidas más de mí

¡Mi chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

¡Woo chico!

Piénsalo de esta manera

¡Hey chico!

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

¡Mi chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

Tus pequeñas y lindas palabras cuando sonríes amablemente

No te llamo con frecuencia, Huh! Huh!

Tú y yo estamos bien, hey, hey, hey, hey

Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota! (uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)

¿Y que si me rio cuando estoy triste?

¿Y que si de repente ya no me gustas? (uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)

¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?! Tú no me conoces

¡Woo chico!

No hay nadie mejor que yo para ti

¡Hey chico!

No pidas más de mí

¡Mi chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

¡Woo chico!

Piénsalo de esta manera

¡Hey chico!

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

¡Mi chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

¡Chico!

No hay nadie mejor que yo para ti

¡Chico!

No pidas más de mí

¡Chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

¡Woo chico!

Piénsalo de esta manera

¡Hey chico!

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

¡Mi chico!

Las mentiras de tu corazón son como burbujas

Burbuja, burbuja, burbuja ¡Explota!, Burbuja, burbuja, ¡Explota!, ¡Explota!

Seiya no podría creer que su hermana le haya dedicado esa canción a Zafiro o eso pensaba, por otro lado estaba feliz pero duro muy poco esta ya que el profesor Artemis los regaño por el espectáculo, pero claro la responsabilidad la cargo ella así, solo ella fue manda a la oficina del director.

Mientras que Serena era regañada por el director Zafiro la esperaba a fuera ya que Seiya se fue con Amy a el centro comercial, quedando que llevaría a Serena que era Mina, cundo visualiso que salió se acerco,

= Valla Mina que buena canción cantaste – le guiñaba el ojo Zafiro.

= Gracias Zafiro – contestaba muy alegre Serena.

= Mejor vamos al centro comercial ¿Dónde nos esperan Seiya y mi hermana – decía Zafiro.

= " pensé ver a Seiya, tendré que hacer el plan B" Esta bien Zafiro vamos – suspiraba Serena.

Mientras tanto Yaten y Mina daban muy alegremente los autógrafos en el mismo centro comercial que están Seiya y Amy.

Hola a todos perdón por el retaso no tengo consideración espero que les haya gustado si no me lo hagan saber.

Quiero agradecer a** sheblunar, Talantia y a Briseida CT la admi Mina 3 de la pagina"three lights" ** por sus comentarios a alentadores.

El siguiente capitulo veremos confrontaciones, verdades y sobre todo otro cambio de porrista y cantante.

Besos su amiga Mirel Moon


	9. Una noche Mágica 2 Final

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento. A será un Seiya X Serena y un Yaten X Mina.

La canción que sale en este capitulo es "Trouble Maker" es de JS (Hyunseung) y HyunA esta en español no son mías son de sus respectivos interpretes y espero que les guste.

Mirel Moon espera con asías que le firmen su disco Yaten y Mina, cuando final mente llega les da su mejor sonrisa a ambos pero

Yaten: o eres tu otra ves como fastidias.

Mina: No tenemos tiempo para ti.

Mirel Moon: Que ¿Por qué?

Yaten: Por que en primera están las demás fans.

Mina: Eso es cierto y en segunda no actualizas pronto.

Mirel Moon: Porfa firmen mi disco.

Yaten y Mina: Nop

Mirel Moon: Porfa fírmemelo.

Yaten y Mina: Nop

Mientras convenzo a estos dos a que me firmen mi disco, les dejo con este capitulo espero que les guste.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW!

**CAPITULO 8 UNA NOCHE MAGICA PARTE 2 FINAL.**

Centro comercial

Amy y Seiya se encontraba en una cafetería muy linda y cómoda, con varias personas a su alrededor, Amy bebía su maltea de fresa, mientras escuchaba a Seiya quien comía unas papas fritas.

= Amy enserio quiero ser mas que tu amigo - Hablaba seriamente Seiya.

= Lo dices enserio o tal ves ¿quieras remplazar a Michiru conmigo? – Preguntaba Amy

= Lo de Michiru ya paso, además quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero darme una oportunidad de saber que significa lo que realmente es amar y creo que la persona adecuada eres tu y me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi novia –le sonreía Seiya.

Pero antes que Amy pudiera responder varias personas del el local empiezan a salir, eso a Seiya le pareció algo extraño y le pregunto alguien que pasaba por hay.

=Disculpa, me podrías decir ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntaba Seiya a un chico.

= En verdad amigo ¿que no sabes? – Decía el chico que se detuvo enfrente de su mesa.

= No por eso te estoy preguntando – Se notaba enfadado Seiya.

-Los Artistas Tsukino, están dando autógrafos de su nuevo disco que salió ya a la venta, en la plaza central de este centro comercial – sonreía el chico.

= Muchas gracias – decía amablemente Amy.

Después de que se fue el chico Amy y Seiya salieron del lugar para comprar el disco y pedirle el autógrafo a estoy, mientras tanto Serena y Zafiro entraban al centro comercial.

= Oye Zafiro ¿Cómo encontraremos a mi hermano Seiya? – preguntaba Serena.

= Le hablare por mi celular – sacaba Zafiro su teléfono.

Lo único que no conto es que este no tuviera batería su celular.

=Me temo que no se podre hacer Mina - sonaba triste Zafiro.

= No me digas que tu celular no tiene batería, grandioso– bufaba Serena Y el mío lo deje en casa y ¿ahora que vamos hacer? Estaba decepcionada Serena.

= Bueno que tal si lo nos vemos en esa fuente en cinco minutos – Zafiro la señalaba.

= Me parece una magnifica idea - decía alegremente Serena.

Luego Serena y Zafiro se fueron a buscar a Seiya y Amy, en otra puerta Yaten y Mina entraban al mismo centro comercial con varios fans alrededor de ellos.

= Por favor no se pueden hacer un lado – decía enfadado Yaten.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza central había un pequeño escenario don de Taiki presento a Mina y a Yaten con una de sus nuevas canciones entones empezaron a cantar

Cuando te miro a los ojos, soy problemático

Cuando estoy a tu lado, soy problemática

Poco a poco, incluso más más más

A medida que el tiempo pasa, incluso más más más

Ahora no puedo controlar mi propio corazón

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás

Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás

Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti

Soy un Proble má má má tico! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

Como un gato muerdo tu corazón y huyo

Seguirás frustrado, así que adelante e inténtalo, intenta volverte loco por mí

Mi sexy caminar hará estallar tu mente

Tus ojos ya están diciéndome que te estás muriendo por la falta de contacto conmigo

Cuanto más tiempo juntos, más rendida caes por mí, cuanto más te conozco, tú, me gustas más, Nena

De verdad debo estar borracho en pensamientos de ti, Señorita

¡Nunca nunca nunca voy a parar!

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás

Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás

Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti

Soy un Proble má má má tico! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

¿Como puedo mantener cerrado mi corazón? (Problemático)

Ahora acabo de donde mi corazón está

¡Nunca nunca voy a parar!

No puedo parar

Estoy frente a ti una vez más, así no me olvidarás

Sigo jugando con tu corazón, así no me dejarás

Robando tus labios otra vez, desaparezco lejos de ti

Soy un Proble má má má tico! Problema! Pro! Problemático!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

¡Problemático!

¡Problemática!

Después de la cancion, Mina fue a los baños a retocarse para empezar a firmar los autógrafos, donde encontró a Serena.

= Guay Serena, nunca pensé verte aquí – decía muy alegremente Mina.

= Yo tampoco Mina –estaba sorprendida Serena = Y ¿como te ha ido estos días como yo? - preguntaba Serena

= Cállate nos pueden escuchar – estaba nerviosa Mina.

= No te preocupes no hay nadie a parte si ¿quieres serramos la puerta y platicamos tranquilamente? – caminaba Serena a la puerta. Y bien Mina ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntaba Serena

= Bien y mal, suspiraba Mina =En primera me gusta todo lo que haces, lo malo es que me enamore de tu hermano Yaten –se cruzaba de brazos

Serena no daba crédito a lo que oía Mina la persona que más admiraba enamorada de su hermano, por una parte estaba enojada y por otra estaba feliz que al menos no se que dará con la arpía de Rey.

= Enserio Mina, me da gusto por ti, lo malo es que el te ve como una hermana y eso es un problema – suspiraba Serena además = "como le digo que yo también me enamore de su hermano sin que se enoje" Yo también me enamore de tu hermano – susurraba Serena.

= Enserio Serena entonces seremos cuñadas no lo crees –decía alegremente Mina

= sabe Mina tengo un plan y creo que ahora va a funcionar si no unimos tu y yo pero primero tendremos que volver a cambiar de lugar – decía seriamente Serena

= Me das miedo cuando hablas así, pero sabes acepto " así podre conquistar a Yaten en mi verdadera yo" Y ¿ que tienes planeado Serena? –sonaba ansiosa Mina.

= Ya lo veras Mina, ya lo veras – decía Serena quien al momento así una señal de victoria.

Tiempo después Yaten y Serena daban autógrafos de sus discos, cuando llego el turno de Seiya, Serena no sabia que hacer estaba sumamente nerviosa, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, sus manos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que no supieron descifrar ( ahora resulta que apenas sedan cuenta, perdón, perdón donde iba a si) pero finalmente le dio el autógrafo.

Después de terminar con la firma de autógrafos Serena, Yaten, Hotaru y Taiki, comían plácidamente, Serena estaba buscando algo o alguien esto a Yaten le pareció extraño.

= Y bien hermana ¿a quien estas buscando con insistencia? – bromeaba Yaten.

= Si Seré me parece extraño, ¿que tu estés buscando a alguien? - preguntaba Hotaru.

= Si verdad " ojala que todo salga como yo planeo" – sonaba nerviosa Serena.

Cuando por fin Serena visualizo a Mina, Seiya, Amy y Zafiro, levanto la mano para que se sentaran con ellos. Mina al ver que Serena les hacia esa seña, camino hasta ellos, cuando por fin estuvo cerca de ellos Serena hablo

= Hola amiga Mina tanto tiempo sin verte – saludaba alegremente Serena

Todos se que da ron pasmados al ver que Serena, le hablada con tanta familiaridad a Mina, mas a Yaten que le pareció algo extraño, sobre todo el no conocía a ninguna amiga, que se llamara a si, pero al ver a Mina de cerca se le olvido por completo de esa duda, era como contemplar un ángel caído del cielo, no querían que lo despertaran de su maravillosa ilusión hasta que hablo Taiki.

= No me digas que conoces a esos tres – hablada Taiki con desprecio.

= Vamos hermano, son amigos de Seré – decía en tono serio Hotaru – Hola me llamo Hotaru Tomoe, este de acá es mi hermano Taiki – le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro Hotaru a Taiki.

= Oye – se quejaba Taiki = Perdonen por hablarles así es que me pareció algo extraño – se disculpaba Taiki.

= No se preocupen es normal, a nosotros también, nos pareció algo extraño que ellas se conozcas y el gusto es mío me llamo Amy Mizuno y el es mi hermano Zafiro– comentaba muy alegremente Amy.

= Y yo por su puesto soy Seiya Kou, mucho gusto muchacho – Seiya quien guiñaba el ojo.

= Y mi nombre es Yaten Tsukino el placer es mío – contestaba muy alegre Yaten.

= Por que no se sientan nosotros – decía muy alegremente Serena.

= Claro bombón – decía Seiya muy galantemente

= Tu nunca cambiaras verdad hermanito – se cruzaba de brazos Mina.

Después de esto se la pasaron platicando y riendo entre todos, lo que nunca pensaron es que encajarían bien como amigos.

Tiempo después Taiki, Hotaru, Amy y Zafiro se despedían, lo único extraño es que Taiki llevara a Amy a su casa, que Zafiro también a acompañara Hotaru, bueno no tan extraño para Serena ya que ella había planeado en juntar estas parejas, claro con ayuda de Mina, los únicos en quedar fueron Serena, Yaten, Mina y Seiya.

= Saben seria buena idea que viéramos nosotros la lluvia de estrellas – decía seriamente Mina.

= Me parece algo fantástico Mina – decía alegremente Yaten = Bueno claro si a mi hermana no le molesta – hablaba tranquilamente Yaten.

= Por su puesto que no, claro si Seiya ¿quisiera a acompañarnos? – decía timina mente Serena.

= Por supuesto que no bombón, es mas ¿quisiera esta dulce y hermosa dama acamparme a mi auto?- decía galantemente Seiya quien le daba la mano a Serena.

Varias horas mas tarde sentados a las orillas de un inmenso lago Seiya, quien abrazaba a Serena, Yaten quien también abrazaba a Mina contemplaban la lluvia de estrellas en un hermoso prado con muchas flores alrededor.

= Sabes Mina "como le digo que me gusta" se que suena raro lo que te voy a decir pero me gustas mucho y siento que ya te conozco desde antes – decia Yaten a su oído de Mina

= "si supieras" enserio yo también siento lo mismo , es mas estoy enamorada de ti desde la primera ves que te vi - decía tímidamente Mina quien se ruborizaba

= Sabes nunca pensé ver a mi hermana tan feliz como ágora – Yaten volteaba a ver a su hermana

= Creo que harían una bonita pareja –Mina recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Yaten.

= Solo espero que tu hermano, no le haga daño a la mía –suspiraba Yaten = Sabes ¿ que tal si los dejamos y te a acompaño a tu casa? – decía muy coqueto Yaten.

= Me parece una maravillosa idea.

Luego se fueron y dejaron solos a Serena y Seiya quien ni se dieron cuenta de esto

= Sabes bombón, me gusta estar así contigo – Seiya abrazaba mas a Serena

= A mi también, pero tengo miedo de que me lastimes "por que se que eres muy coqueto con todas las chavas" – suspiraba Serena.

= Yo no te aria daño bombón, primero muerto antes de hacerte daño –decía muy coqueto Seiya

= "bombón me gusta esa palabra desde la primera ves" sabes Seiya dicen que si pides un deseo a las estrellas se te cumple

= Sabes a mi ya se me a cumplido, ya que tengo a la mujer mas hermosa y linda en el universo junto a mi "rayos, ten valor díselo" se es poco tiempo de conocernos pero ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

No lo se Seiya, quisiera tratarte como un amigo primero, claro si no te molesta – decía tranquilamente Serena, pero su corazón gritaba otra.

= Claro no hay problema "tonto, ellas es una artista y yo nada, era de suponerse" mejor es mejor que te lleve a casa, por que creo que tu hermano y mi hermana ya se fueron – le daba la mano para pararse.

En otro lado Yaten dejaba a Mina en su casa, cuando los dos estaban ya en la puerta Yaten beso a Mina, la cual le correspondió, poco tiempo después se separaron por falta de aire.

= Perdona Mina yo no quise hacer esto – hablaba tranquilamente Yaten.

= No Yaten, a mi me gusto mucho tu gesto es mas – entonces Mina le dio otro Beso y luego se separaron y se despidieron.

Mina cerraba la puerta alegremente y daba de saltos por toda su casa y por primera ves durmió muy bien por otro lado Seiya dejaba a Serena en su casa.

= Bien mi dulce y tierna bombón estas salva en tu hogar – decía Seiya.

= Gracias mi dulce estrellita – le guiñaba el ojo Serena

Serena le daba un beso en la bajilla a Seiya, dejando a Seiya confundido, cuando ella entro a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba en su auto junto con Luna esperando a que se fuera Seiya ya que quería seguir con su papel de porrista porque le gustaba, cuando visualizó salir a Seiya en su auto sin Mina, fue a su casa de esta entrando y cambiado otra ves de lugar.

Horas más tarde Serena se allá ya con su uniforme de porrista en la escuela de Serena, todo paso tranquilamente hasta que tuve que cumplir su castigo, lo único que no conto es que toda su escuadra, junto con Michiru la ayudaran a realizar su castigo.

Por otro lado Mina se encontraba realmente contenta en los ensayos en el Domo, cuando todo estuvo terminado no conto que Yaten fuera en una moto, por ella no tubo mas que remedio que hablarle a su Abuela para que viniera por ella y asi llegar un poco antes que el.

Por otro lado Seiya y Serena legaban a la casa de Mina, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de esta.

= HERMANA ES YATEN – gritaba Seiya.

Al escuchar esto serena sintió pánico, su mundo y su mentira se vendrían a bajo todo por cambiar de lugar.

Hola a todas se que me vana matar por lo poco que escribí, pero no me llegaba la inspiración a demás me siento algo triste y decepcionada ya que no hay muchos comentarios, pero como dije seguiré con esta historia, todavía falta mucho no se desesperen, aclarando algunas dudas los planes de Serena se suponían que era el primero era bailar para Seiya se diera cuenta que ella no era su hermana y el segundo era que tanto Amy y Zafiro se enamoraran de otras personas.

Quiero a gradecer a sheblunar,** princessnerak, diana patricia de Kou, rossly85 y Briseida CT.**

Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, son bienvenidas, ya que soy nueva nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

MIREL MOON.


End file.
